My Bunny Childish
by Reva KyuMinElf II
Summary: Sungmin dititipkan oleh kedua orang tua nya kepada keluarga Cho. Sungmin memiliki sifat yang Childish. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya langsung jatuh cinta /KyuMin fic YAOI/ No Siders/ RnR please /Chapter 5.
1. Chapter 1

Author : Reva Kyuminelf

Main cast : - Lee Sungmin

-Cho Kyuhyun

-And other

Gendre: romance, drama, humor, ect

Rating : T

Warning : tidak sesuai EYD, typo bertebaran, alur geje, YAOI, boy love, OC, OOC, NO BASH

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan YME, kyumin saling memiliki, dan karya ff ini murni dari pemikiran saya. Apabila ada kesamaan cast atau cerita yang sama saya minta maaf. Karena setiap manusia tidak luput dari dosa^^

Chapter 1

Ting..tong…

Seseorang menekan bel pintu rumah keluarga Cho. Setelah beberapa menit menunngu akhirnya pintu jati dengan ukiran beraksen Yunani itu pun terbuka. Tampak lah wanita paruh baya berparas cantik padahal umur nya sudah memasuki kepala empat. Wanita itu tampak terkejut dengan tamunya.

"Teeukiie-ah…" teriak wanita itu memeluk wanita yang bernama Teuki itu. Teukie balas memeluk. "bogoshipo~" lanjut wanita paruh baya itu.

"ne. aku juga merindukan mu juga Chullie-ah" Chullie atau Heechul itu melepaskan pelukan nya dan beralih menatap namja berbadan tegap di samping Leeteuk.

"waahh kau semakin tua saja Kangin-ah" canda Heechul dan mendapat kan deat glare dari Kangin.

"aisshh.. begitu saja marah. Ya sudah kajja masuk dulu" ajak Heechul. Baru beberapa langkah seseorang memanggil Leeteuk dan Kangin.

"appa..eomma.." panggil namja berparas aegyo itu. Sontak yang di panggil menoleh kea rah sumber suara termasuk Heechul.

"ommooo…" pekik Heechul saat melihat namja aegyo itu. Heechul pun menghampiri namja itu dan langsung mencubit kedua pipi chubby itu.

"lucu sekali. Apakah ini anak mu Tukie-ah?" Tanya Heechul. Leeteuk mengangguk dan juga menghampiri anaknya.

"ada apa chagiie?" Tanya Leetuek kepada namja aegyo itu.

"Minnie mau kelinci itu." Pinta namja itu seraya menunjukan kelinci yang berada di kandang.

"apakah kau mau kelinci itu chgiie?" Tanya Heechul. Namja bernama Minnie itu mengangguk.

"ne ahjuma"

"kalau begitu sekarang kelinci itu milik mu" ucap Heechul kepada Sungmn yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar

"jeongmal?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan. Heechul mengangguk seraya mengusap surai hitam namja itu.

"lebih baik kita masuk kedalam saja. Kajja" ajak Heechul. Mereka pun memasuki lemsion mewah keluarga Cho.

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul mempersilah kan Kangin dan Leeteuk duduk. "ohya, kalian mau minum apa?" tawar Heechul.

"ahh.. tidak usahh repot-repot Chullie-ah." Tolak Kangin

"tidak apa-apa." Heechul langsung pergi ke dapur. Tak berapa lama Heechul kembali dengan membawa minuman. Heechul meletakkan minuman itu di atas meja dan menundukkan diri nya di sofa.

"ahh,, gomawo. Jadi merepotkan." Ucap Leeteuk

"gweanchana.." balas Heechul

"ehh? Kemana cina oleng itu?" Tanya Kangin dengan tak sopan nya mengatai suami orang. Leetuek menyikut lengan suaminya.

"asshhh.." ringis Kangin.

"ohh,, dia lagi di kantor"

"terus kemana anak mu?" Tanya Leeteuk

"dia lagi di sekolah. Hah anak itu membuat ku pusing" keluh Heechul seraya memijat pelipis nya

"ck..! bersabar lah menghadapi anak evil itu."celetuk Kangin dan di hadiahi deatglare mematikan dari Heechull. Kangin hanya nyengir kodok(?)

"ohya kenapa kalin kemari gak ada ujan, badai, gempa, tsumanami, angin putting beliung* plakk lebay_ralat

"ohya kenapa kalian kemari?. Kebetulan sekali." Tanya Heechul seraya meminum minuman buatannya. Raut wajah Leeteuk kemudian berubah sedih.

"begini Chullie-ah. Kami akan ke Jepang 2 hari karena urusan pekerjaan. Mungkin kami 2 bulan lagi akan kembali ke Korea." Jelas Kangin.

"jadi, apa masalahnya?" Heechul tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Kangin yang berbelit-belit.

"jadi begini, kami ingin menitip kan Sungmin untuk sementara dengan mu. Apa kami merepot kan mu.?"

"tentu saja tidak merepotkan malah aku bahagia kalau ada Sungmin di sini." Ucap Heechul. Kangin tersenyum mendengarkan kata Heechul.

"tapi.. ada satu masalah lagi." Ujar Leeteuk. Heechul mengerenyitkan alis nya binggung.

"apa itu?" Tanya Heechul

"seperti yang kau lihat tadi, Sungmin sangat kekanak-kanakan."

"wajar kan kalau dia kekanak-kanakan dia kan masih anak-anak" sahut Heechul

"hahaha.." Leeteuk tertawa. " kau sudah tertipu dengan tampang nya Chullie-ah" Heechul semakin tidak mengerti.

"apa maksud mu Tukkie-ah?"

"sebenarnya Sungmin berumur 16 tahun." Heechul kaget mendengar nya.' Jadi, namja tadi berumur 16 tahun tapi kenapa dia sangat lucu sekali seperti anak berumur 5 tahun' batin Hechul.

"tak usah kaget seperti itu Chullie, dia sangat manja. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus menitipkan nya dengan siapa lagi. Aku percayakan Sungmin kepada mu." Leeteuk pun tak dapat menahan air mata nya saat teringat tingkah laku Sungmin yang manja. Bagaimana pun ia akan rindu rengekan Sungmin.

Heechul berjalan mendekat pada Leeteuk dan memeluk sahabatnya itu. " tenang lah aku akan menjaganya dengan baik" ucap Heechul mengusap punggung Leeteuk.

"kami tidak ingin mengajak nya karena kami pasti sangat sibuk dan Sungmin pasti kurang perhatian. Hiks.." isakan lirih mulai terdengar dari bibir wanita itu.

"sudah lah chagii, kita menitipkan Sungmin dengan orang yang benar." Ujar Kangin menenangkan.

Heechul membenarkan perkataan Kangin. "benar kata Kangin aku akan menjaga nya dengan baik. Bahkan, aku akan membuat nya tambah gendut." Canda Heechul berharap Leeteuk tidak bersedih lagi.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan memeluk Heechul sahabat nya. "gomawo Chullie-ah" Heechul balas memeluk.

"ne cheonma.."

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil audi hitam tampak berhenti di depan rumah mewah keluarga Cho. Tampak lah namja tinggi, berambut coklat, dan berkulit putih pucat itu keluar dari mobil menuju perkarangan rumah. Namun, langkah nya terhenti saat melihat seorang namja yang sedang asik memainkan kelinci milik eomma nya. Namja yang di ketahui Kyuhun itu pun menghampiri namja itu.

Sekarang Kyuhyun telah berdiri di belakang namja itu dan sepertinya namja itu belum menyadari ada Kyuhyun di belakangnya. "hey..! kau siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Namja itu pun menoleh kan kepala nya.

Deg

Kyuhyun merasakan desiran darah nya memompa jantung membuat jantung nya berdetak sekain kencang saat melihat wajah namja itu. 'cantik' batin Kyuhyun. Sungmin berdiri.

"annyeong Lee Sungmin imnida" ucap namja itu seraya membungkukan badanya. Kyuhyun tersadar dar fantasinya dan balas membungkuk

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Kyuhyun kembali terpana saat Sungmin tersenyum kepadanya. 'aigoo.. manis sekali orang ini. Apakah dia ini namja atau yeoja. Kalau yeoja kenapa dia memakai celana' batinnya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan nya kea rah dada namja itu. 'rata. Berarti dia namja' kyuhun melotot kan matanya.

"ahh,, Kyu kau sudah pulang?" heechul keluar dari rumahnya di ikuti KangTeuk dari belakang menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"eomma siapa dia?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"ahh,, dia adalah anak dari ahjussi Kangin dan Ahjuma Leetuek. Apakah kau sudah mengenal nya?" kyuhyun mengangguk. Tampak Heechul tersenyum.

"bagus lah dua hari lagi dia akan tinggal di sini karena ahjusi dan ahjuma mu akan pergi ke Jepang akan ada urusan bisnis" jelas Heechul. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya paham. Senyum man yang berupa seringaian pun tercetak di bibir tebalnya. 'heh, aku akan sangat senang kalau dia selamanya di tinggal di sini' batin nya.

"kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ne Chullie" pamit Kangin.

"oh iya. Hati-hati di jalan ne?" kangTuek dan sungmin pun memasuki mobil nya

"pai..pai ahjumma" teriak Sungmin seraya melambaikan tangan nya kemudian di balas oleh Heechul.

.

.

.

.

"Minnie hari ini kau tinggal dengan ahjumma ne?" kata Leeteuk kepada Sungmin. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya imuet.

"eh? Emang eomma sama appa mau kemana?" Tanya Sungmin bingung. Leeteuk menghela nafas berat seperti nya dia tidak tega mengatakan ini kepada Sungmin.

"appa dan eomma ada urusan bisnis ke Jepang. Jadi, Minnie untuk sementara tinggal dengan Heechul ahjumma ne?" Sungmin menatap Leetuek tak percaya pelupuk mata nya sudah berair. Oh tidak seperti nya uri Sungmin akan menangis..

"hueeeee.. eomma sama appa tidak sayang lagi dengan Minnie. Hueee~" nah benerkan. Leetuek tampak kelagapan denagn Sungmin yang menangis.

"sssttt sudah lah chagi~ eomma hanya sebentar terus kembali lagi ke korea" Leetuek berusaha untuk menenangkan Sungmin. Leeteuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin mengelus surai Hitam Sungmin.

"hiks.. kapan eomma akan pulang ke korea?" Tanya Sungmin di sertai isakan yang sedikit mulai mereda.

"eomma dan appa hanya dua bulan sayang"

"mwo? Du..dua bulan eomma?" Leetuek mengangguk. " hueee~ itu lama sekali eomma…" Sungmin menghentak-hentak kan kaki nya.

"bu..bukan begitu chagi, sstt.. diam ne.."

"chagii apakah sudah siap semua" Kangin keluar dari kamar nya menenteng koper menuju mobil. Leetuek menoleh dan memandang Kangin meminta tolong. Kangin Nampak menghela nafas kemudian menuju ibu dan anak itu. Kangin memegang bahu Sungmin yang bergetar itu.

"Minnie chagii~" panggil Kangin selembut mungkin. Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Kangin. " dengar ! eomma dan appa tidak lama. Setelah pulang ke korea nanti appa akan membelikan Minnie boneka bunny yang besar" ujar kangin tangan nya membentangkan ke atas seolah-olah boneka yang akan di beli sangat besar. Sungmin mengulas senyum.

"jinjayo?" Tanya Sungmin antusias

"eum, tapi Minnie jangan menagis lagi ne? dan mau tinggal bersama Chullie ahjuma." Sungmin mengangguk cepat

"ne appa Minnie mau" Sungmin langsung memeluk Kangin erat dan Kangin balas memeluk Minnie. Kangin memandang leetuek seakan menagatakan aku-hebat-bukan. Leetuek terkekeh dengan isyarat yang di tunjukkan Kangin Leetuek mengangak jempol nya ya-kau-sangat-hebat.

Skip time

Mereka sekarang sudah di bandara untuk mengantar kepergian Kangin dan Leetuk.

Heechul mengahampiri Leetuek memeluk sahabatnya itu. "tenang saja Sungmin akan baik-baik saja dengan ku"

"gomawo Chullie-ah" Leetuek melepaskan pelukan nya dan beralih menatap Sungmin yang sedang asyik memakan ice cream.

"aisshh kau ini sudah besar tapi masih saja makan nya belepotan" kyuhyun mengapus sisa ice cream di sudut bibir Sungmin.

"eh?" sungmin terkejut atas perlakuan Kyuhyun wajah nya pun bersemu merah.

"Minnie.." panggil Leeteuk. Sungmin menoleh. " eomma dan appa akn pergi kau baik-baik ne?"

"Eum". Leeteuk memandang Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelah Sungmin."dan kau Kyu tolong jaga juga Minnie ne" pinta Leetuek.

"tenang saja ahjumma"

"_penumpang pesawat dengan tujuan jepang 10 menit akan take off di harap kan seluruh penumpang agar bersiap-siap_" setelah mendengar informasi itu KangTeuk meninggal kan Sungmin berjalan menuju pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi.

"pay..pay eomma appa…" dengan riangnya Sungmin melambaikan tangantak sedikit pun raut sedih yang terpancar di wajah imut nya itu. 'Ck! Anak itu tadi menangis sesegukkan' batin Kangin. Setelah pasngan KangTuek telah take off Sungmin beserta keluarga Cho pulang kerumah. Sungmin terlelap di bahu Kyuhyun. Mungkin di karenakan lelah.

Hari ini merupakan hari di mana Sungmin sudah tinggal dengan keluarga Cho.

"pagii~ ahjussi..ahjuma" sapa Sungmin kepada Hankyung dan Heechuel. Heechul yang sedang menyiapakn makannan pun menoleh.

"eh? Kau sudah bangun? Ini kan masih pagi" Heechul menata makanan yang telah di masakan tadi ke atas meja makan.

"sudah dong. Minnie kan anak yang rajin." Kata nya seraya mendudukan diri nya di kursi makan. Sungmin melihat Hankyung yang serius membaca Koran karena penasaran Sungmin mendekati Hankyung.

"ehh ada apa Minnie?" Tanya Hankyung kepada Sungmin yang mencondongkan kepalanya hampir menutupi Koran yang di baca Hankyung.

"Minnie Cuma penasaran dengan apa yang di baca Ahjussi".

Hankyung terkekeh kecil. " ahjussi membaca berita seorang Sule comedian asal indonesia mencuri kolor ijo. Akhirnya si kolor ijo tidak lagi memakai kan kolor ijo melainkan kolor pink." # plakk sule eksis dikit gak apa-apa lah ya XD

"kajja kita sarapan" ajak Heechul yang telah menyiapkan berbagai makanan di atas meja.

Sungmin merasakan ada yang kurang. "oh iya ahjumma keman Kyunnie?" Tanya Sungmin saat tak melihat Kyuhyun.

Heechul menepuk dahi nya. " aisshh! Anak itu sudah sepagi ini masih saja tidur. Ahjumma bangun kan dulu ne" belum sempat Heechul melangkah kan kaki nya Sungmin sudah bejalan terlbih dahulu ke kamar Kyuhyun. Heechul tertawa melihat kelakuakan Sungmin. 'ck ! anak itu ternyata sudah mulai akrab dengan evil setan itu' Heechul menundukan lagi diri nya di meja makan.

.

.

.

.

Ckleek

Pintu kamar itu terbuka menandakan ada seseorang yang memasuki ruangan dengan nuansa shapire blue itu. Sungmin melihat gundukan di balik selimut itu. Dia pun mendekati gundukan itu.

"Kyuniiiee~" panggil namja aegyo membangunkan namja yang sedang berada di balik selimut tebal.

"Kyuniie~ireonna…" panggil nya lagi seraya menarik-narik selimut Kyuhyun itu agar dengan cara itu namja itu akan membuka matanya. Namun, bukannya bangun malah semakin mengerat kan selimut itu. Namja aegyo itu mengerucut kan bibir nya imut.

"kalau Kyunie tidak bangun. Minnie marah sama Kyunie." Jawabnya membelakangi Kyuhyun seraya melipatkan tangan nya di depan dada dan jangan lupa bibir yang mengercut itu menambah kadar keimutan yang melebihi batas.

Namja yang di panggil Kyunie itu tidak menghiraukan ucapan namja imut itu. Dia tetap memejamkan matanya.

Setelah lebih dari 30 menit Sungmin masih dalam posisi tegak, membelakangi Kyuhyun namja yang ada di balik selimut itu. Ada raut lelah di wajah namja aegyo itu. Namun, dia tetap mempertahan kan posisi itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sesekali dia meringis saat kaki nya mengalami kesemutan. Tanpa di sadari nya namja yang berada di dalam selimut itu sudah sejam yang lalu terbangun. Berarti sebelum namja aegyo itu datang ke kamar nya. Senyuman namja itu tercetak saat mendengar keluhan dari namja aegyo itu. Sepertinya dia sekali mengerjai namaja aegyo itu..

1 jam kemudian..

'aigoo.. kaki Minnie pegel' batin Sungmin. Dia pun menoleh kan wajah nya melihat Kyuhyun yang masih betah dengan alam mimpi nya. Sungmin pun mencoba untuk berjalan meninggal kan Kyuhyun tapi..

"aww.." ringis nya saat kaki nya tidak bisa di gerakkan mungkin karena efek terlalu lama berdiri. Kyuhyun kaget mendengar suara Sungmin dia hendak bangkit dan melihat keadaan Sungmin. Namun, seperti nya dia masih betah untuk mengerjai Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Dia sangat kecewa saat Kyuhyun tidak membantu nya berdiri. Bulir-bulir air mata itu seperti nya akan keluar.

"hueeeeee~ kyunie tidak sayang sama Minnie, Kyuniie tidak peduli sama Minnie. Minnie bencii dengan Kyunniieee. Hueee.. eomma…" akhirnya bulir-bulir air mata itu keluar dengan deras nya. Kyuhyun mendengar penuturan Sungmin langsung menyibakkan selimut tebal nya mulai bangkit menghampiri Sungmin yang duduk berjongkok seraya menutup wajah nya di antara lutut. Kyuhyun pun ikut berjongkok di depan Sungmin. Mengangkat wajah Sungmin

"sstt.. maaf kan Kyuniie ne? kyuniie tadi hanya bercanda. Kyunnie sayang sama Minnie." Ujar Kyuhyun mendekap Sungmin dalam pelukan nya. Sungmin memberontak di pelukan Kyuhyun..

"tidak! Kyunnie tidak sayang sama Minnie. Bukti nya tadi Kyunnie membiarkan Minnie berdiri selama satu jam dan saat Minnie jatuh Kyunnie tidak menolong Minnie. Berarti Kyunnie tidak sayang sama Minnie. Hueeee~" jelas Sungmin dan kembali isakan keluar dari bibir cerry nya, dia tidak memberontak lagi dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan nya tangan nya terulur untuk menghapus jejak air mata mata foxy Sungmin dengan tatapa teduh dan menenankan "Minnie dengar kan Kyunnie ne? kyunnie tadi hanya menerjai Minnie saja. Kyunnie sangt sayang sama Minnie. Jadi, Minnie maaf kan Kyunnie ne?" sungmin menggeleng

"hah~" kyuhyun menghela nafas memang susah kalau membujuk seseorang yang bersifat childish.

"kalau Minnie memaaf kan Kyunnie. Nanti Kyunnie akan membelikan Minnie ice cream bagaimana?" bujuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang mendengar kata ice cream mata nya langsung berbinar-binar. Dia pun langsung mengangguk dengan antusias. Kyuhyun tersenyum 'hufft.. untung ada penangkal nya.' Batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun membantu Sungmin berdiri.

"akkhh…" pekik Sungmin saat dia memegang kaki nya.

"Kyunnie~ Minnie tidak bisa berdiri atau berjalan" ucap nya dengan manja. Kyuhyun sampai di buat gemas melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"baiklah kalau begitu Kyunnie gendong" tawar Kyuhyun. Dia pun mmposisikan badanya membelakakangi Sungmin dan berjongkok. Sungmin menatap ragu punggung Kyuhyun.

"minnie~ kenapa diam saja. Kajja naik ke punggung ku" pinta Kyuhyun heran karena Sungmin tidak naik ke atas punggung nya.

"apa.. tidak apa-apa Kyuniie. Minnie kan berat." Kyuhyun tersenyum

"tidak apa-apa minie chagiie~. Kyunnie kuat" jawab Kyuhyun meyakinkan. Wajah Sungmin merona merah saat mendengar kalimat sayang dari Kyuhyun.

Hupp

Sungmin pun naik ke punggung Kyuhyun dan mengalung kan tangan nya di leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhuyn menompang pantat Sungmin agar Sungmin tidak terjatuh.

"pegangan yang kuat ne? kita akan meninggal kan landasan.. wing…" teriak Kyuhyun seraya berlari menuju pintu luar. Tidak sadar kah kalau dia masih memakai piyama.

"Kyunnie jangan lari-lari Minnie takut" ujar Sungmin mengerat kan tangan nya di leher Kyuhyun.

"tenang saja Minnie chagiie~" jawab Kyuhyun. Mereka pun masuk kedalam mobil dan melaju kan mobil nya menuju kedai ice cream..

"tapi Kyunie bagaimana dengan sarapan pagi nya" Sungmin ingat kalau tadi dia membangunkan Kyuhyun akan sarapan bersama.

"aishh sudah la. Lagian ini sudah hamper siang atau kau mau kita tidak jadi beli ice cream nya." Ancam Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengerat kan pelukkan nya di leher Kyuhyun.

"andwe.. andwe.. Minnie mau ice cream." Sepertinya Kyuhyun sesak nafas gara-gara Sungmin memeluk nya terlalu erat..

"uhkk..uhhkk.. arra kita beli ic cream. Tapi, jangn erat-erat peluk Kyunnie. Sesak min."

"ahh mianhe" ucap nya lirih. Di longgar kan nya pegangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"gweanchana" jawab Kyuhyun. Mereka pun masuk kedalam mobil dan melaju kan mobil nya menuju kedai ice cream

Kedai Ice Cream Olala

Tingg

Bel yang berada di atas pintu masuk kedai ice cream itu berbunyi menandakan seseorang memasuki kedai itu.

"selamat datang tuan silahkan mau pesan apa?" Tanya seorang pelayan kepada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"eumm,, Minnie mau pesan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin yang masih menatap buku menu.

"Minnie bingung Kyunnie." Kata Sungmin dengan wajah kebingungan yang super duper menggemaskan. Kyuhyun tidak tahan dengan wajah Sungmin yang menggemaskan dia pun mencubit pipi chubby itu.

"aww sakit Kyunniiee.." protes Sungmin mengercut kan bibir nya

"berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu Minnie." Ucap Kyuhyun. "baiklah kami pesan ice cream yang terenak di sini dan satu cofe late satu ne." Kyuhyun memberikan menu itu kepada pelayan.

Pelayan itu mengambil buku menu itu. "ne tunggu sebentar tuan." Ujar pelayan itu kemudian pergi meninggal kan meja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun melihat semua orang memandang nya dengan tatapan aneh, dan ada yang sampa tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"hihihih.." terdengar suara cekikin. Kyuhyun pun mengalih kan tatapan nya kearah Sungmin.

"Minnie kenapa kau tertawa?" heran Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie ingin tahu kenapa Minnie tertawa?" Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "sadar kah Kyunnie, kalau Kyunnie masih memakai piyama tidur. Hahahhah." Kyuhuyn kaget mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Dia pun mlihat diri nya sendiri.

"omoo..!" pantas saja tadi orang-orang menatap nya. Ternyata dia lupa mengganti baju.

"hahaha Kyunnie lucu hahhah" tawa Sungmin pun tak dapat di hentikan.

"diam atau kau ak_"

"permisi tuan. Ini pesanan nya ice cream vanilla dengan saus blueberry dan cofe late nya." Seorang menginstrupsi perdebatan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"ahh ne. gamsahamnida"

"cheonma tuan selamat menikmati" pelayan itu pun pergi.

"wahhh.. ice cream nya enakk." Kata Sungmin dan langsung menyendokkan ice cream itu kedalam mulut nya. Kyuhyun mengeleng-geleng kan kepala nya melihat cara makan sungmin.

"makan nya pelan-pelan chagiie~" ucap Kyuhyun seraya menghapus sisa ice cream di sudut bibir Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelinci nya.

"ck..! kau ini manis sekali." Puji Kyuhyun. Mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin.

"Kyunniieee~"

"hahah kau tambah manis kalau begitu Minnie-ku" semburat merah keluar dari pipi Sungmin. 'minnie-ku' batin Sungmin hati nya begitu bahagia saat Kyuhyun mengatakan milik nya.

"aigoo..aigoo.. manis nya" Kyuhyun tak henti-henti nya mencubit pipi Sungmin. Sedangkan sang korban hanya menahan sakit saat Kyuhyun mencubit nya.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai rumah sudah pukul 22.00. setelah memakan ice cream tadi mereka berjalan-jalan ke mall untuk mengganti baju Kyuhyun, tidak mungkin kan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan memakai piyama saat berjalan-jalan. Setelah itu mereka ke taman hiburan karena Sungmin merengek ingin menaiki roler coster. Dan akhirnya mereka pulang larut malam begini.

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil dan memutar untuk membuka pintu penumpang yang di tempati Sungmin. kyuhyun mengendong Sungmin ala bridal style menuju rumah nya.

"ughhh.. kau berat sekali sih min. mangkan nya kalau makan jangan banyak-banyak." Keluh Kyuhyun, Sungmin menggeliat di pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. "ck ! lihat kau itu seperti bayi kalau tidur. Hihihiih" kyuhyun memencet bel rumah nya.

Ting tong

Masih tidak ada seorang pun yang membukakan. "aisshh.. kemana sih semua orang" gerutunya. Kyuhyun pun merogoh kantung celana nya untuyk mencari kunci cadangan dengan susah payah karena tangan satu nya lagi harus menahan bobot tubuh Sungmin. "hah.. akhir nya ketemu juga." Kyuhyun memasuki rumah itu setelah berhasil membuka pintu nya.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke kamar nya. Yah, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidur sekamar karena Sungmin tidak ingin tidur sendirian dan itu membuat Kyuhyun senang dan menguntungkan* evil smirik

Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin di atas kasur. "eunghh.." lenguhan terdengar dari bibir semerah cherry itu.

"sttt…" Kyuhyun mengelus saying rambut Sungmin. " ck! Kau ini sangat mengemaskan Minnie. Rasa nya aku ingin sekali memakan mu."

Chu~

di cium nya kening Sungmin. Dia pun juga membaringkan tubuh nya di samping Sungmin. Memeluk Sungmin dengan posesif. Sungmin pun balas memeluk Kyuhyun.

"jaljayo Minnie chagi~" tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kyuhyun menyelami alam sadar nya karena seharian ini sungguh melelah kan.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

**ini adalah fanfiction karangan saya yang pertama. Maaf apabila ceritanya kurang menarik dan terdapat typo. FF ini saya akan lanjutkan, Apabila reader dapat berkenan memberikan review walaupun itu hanya menganggap reader menghargai karya saya.**

**Kritik dan saran saya harapkan ^^**

**Gomawoo**

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Main cast :** Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and other

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan YME, kyumin saling memiliki, dan karya ff ini murni dari pemikiran saya. Apabila ada kesamaan cast atau cerita yang sama saya minta maaf. Karena setiap manusia tidak luput dari dosa^^

Summary : Sungmin dititipkan kepada Heechul. Sifatnya yang childish membuat orang harus sabar menghadapinya. Tapi, bagaimana dengan anak nya Heechul yang terkenal dengan evil nya.? *pantas kah ini di sebut summary? hihiihi

**NO BASH NO FLAME**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter 2**

" Kyunniee~"

Kyuhyun sayup-sayup mendengarkan suara halus memanggil nama nya, ia juga merasakan beban berat yang menimpa tubuhnya, dan dia merasa aneh dengan bibirnya seperti... di tarik-tarik seseuatu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia mencoba membuka matanya yang terkena sinar matahari pagi.

" Omo...!" pekik Kyuhyun saat melihat si pelaku yang sudah menarik-narik bibirnya berada tepat di depannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

" Min,, kau sudah bangun?" yang di tanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya imut. Membuat Kyuhyun harus bersabar untuk tidak memakan kelinci manis ini.

" Ne, hari ini kan Min masuk ke sekolah bersama Kyunnie." Tangannya sudah beralih ke pipi Kyuhyun.

" ah,, iya apa kah kau AWW,,," Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berteriak saat Sungmin dengan sengaja memencet jerawat yang tumbuh di pipi tirusnya.

" eh? Waeyo Kyunnie?" Tanya Sungmin. Dia bingung kenapa tiba-tiba berteriak di pagi buta. Emangya ada maling? Pikirnya polos. Kyuhyun mengusap-usap pipinya dengan kapas.

" Kau memencet jerawat ku Min. Lihat ini." Kyuhyun menunjukan darah yang keluar akibat di pencet tadi. Membuat Sungmin meringis ngeri.

" Mianhae Kyunnie, Minnie tidak senagaja. Min Cuma geram melihat bentolan merah itu menempel di wajah tampan Kyunnie." Ujarnya dengan wajah tertunduk dan menyesal. Kyuhyun jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah berteriak kepada Sungmin.

Dengan masih Sungmin duduk di perut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukkannya. Posisi Sungmin saat ini berbaring di dada Kyuhyun.

" Ne gweanchana Chagie~ . ini hanya luka kecil nanti juga cepat sembuh." Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sungmin mengangguk diam di pelukkan Kyuhyun merasakan kenyamanan yang membuat Sungmin selalu ingin dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasakan kalau dia sedang peluk sang Eomma yang beberapa hari ini tidak bertemu.

Setitik air mata meluncur dari mata bulat itu. Kyuhyun merasakan piyamanya basah. Diapun melepaskan pelukkannya, dan betapa terkejutnya saat melihat Sungmin menangis dalam diam.

" Hey.. kenapa kau menangis heum?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan berhambur memeluk Kyuhyun lagi.

" Minnie merinudukkan Eomma dan Appa Kyunnie. Hiks " Kyuhyn menghela nafas.

" Stt... jangan menangis lagi ne chagie. Teukkie Eomma pasti kembali bersama Kangin Appa. Kan ada Kyuhyun di sini." Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin lembut, mnyalurkan perasaan sayang nya. Kyuhyun merasakkan Sungmin mengangguk.

" Apakah Minnie sudah mandi?" sungmin menggeleng pelan. " kalau begitu, kajja Min mandi dulu." Kyuhyun mendudukan Sungmin di sampingnya dan hendak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya kalau saja sebuah tangan tidak menahannya.

" waeyo Chagie?"

" Kyunnie.. Minnie tidak mau mandi sendiri."

" Jadi?"

" Minnie mau mandi bersama Kyunnie."

Mendengar perkataan polos itu membuat Kyuhyun hampir tersedat air liurnya sendiri. Hey ! walaupun mereka sama-sama namja. Tapi, postur tubuh Sungmin pastilah sangat mulus walaupun tidak melihat langsung.

" MWOOO !"

.

.

.**^^My Bunny Childish^^**

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar nya dengan wajah merah bak kepeting rebus. Heechul melihatnya mengerenyit aneh melihat si anak.

" kau kenapa Kyu, apakah kau sakit?" tanya Heechul yang sedang berkutat di dapur.

" Aniya Eomma. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kyuhyun. Dia pun mengambil sepotong roti tawar dan mengolesnya dengan selai kacang.

" tapi, kenapa wajah mu merah." Tanya Heechul curiga. Kyuhyun mulai merasakan lagi panas di wajahnya.

" g..gweanchana Eomma mungkin ini karena ruangannya panas." Saking gugup nya dia malah menjawab asal pertanyaan sang Eomma. 'aish.. anak ini suasana pagi begini di bilang panas' rutuk Heechul.

Tap

Tap

Tap

/" Pagi Ahjussi... ahjumma.. Kyunnie..." teriak riang dari seorang namja imut yang memakai tas bewarna pink dan rambut depan yang di kuncir ke atas. Bayangkan betapa manisnnya pemuda itu. Kyuhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikkan keterpesonaannya kepada Sungmin. Lihat saja ekspresi Kyuhyun saat ini, mulut terbuka lebar dan mata melotot hampir keluar untung saja tidak ada lalat yang masuk ke mulutnya.

" Aaa Minnie, selamat pagi juga sayang." Heechul langsung mencubit gemas pipi bulat Sungmin. Yah, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Heechul mencubit pipi chubby Sungmin.

" pagi Minnie.." Balas sapa Hanggeng yang sedang menikmati coffe nya. Heechul membimbing Sungmin untuk duduk di sampingnya.

" Aigooo~ kau manis sekali pagi ini Minnie." Puji Heechul. Sungmin hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum malu. Heechul melirik Kyuhyun yang duduk besebrangan dengannya dengan posisi mulut yang menganga.

" Yak ! bocah tutup mulut mu itu. Apakah kau mau lalat masuk, eoh?" Kyuhyun langsung menutup mulutnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak imuet. Membuat Heechul berdecak tak suka.

" Ck ! sok imut." Membuat Kyuhyun mendelik sebal.

" cih ! biar saja. Eomma juga sering seperti itu. Apakah Eomma tidak sadar kalau Eomma juga tak imut." Balas Kyuhyun tak kalah sengit. *evil smiriki

" Kau !..."

" Aish,, sudah kalian ini bertengkar saja. Apakah kalian tidak malu dengan Sungmin" lerai Hanggeng. Akhirnya mereka berhenti. Kalau sang kepala keluarga berbicara, maka mereka tidak bisa membantah lagi.

/"Oh iya Min chagie. Tadi kau mandi sendiri ne? Ahjumma dengan kau tidak bisa mandi sendiri?" tanya Heechul. Yang sukses membuat wajah Kyuhyun kembali memerah. Ah, sepertinya Heechul ingin membalas dendam kepada sang anak.

" Aniyo Ahjumma. Minnie tadi mandi bersama Kyunnie."

Jderrr

Kyuhyun merasakan seperti petir menyambar rumahnya. Heechul menunjukan evil smiriknya. Ternyata Kyuhyun menurunkan sifat Heechul.

" Benarkah begitu Chagie" tanya Heechul memastikan.

" eumm." Dengan anggukkan Sungmin menjawab, karena di dalam mulutnya penuh dengan roti. Sekilas Heechul melirik Kyuhyun yang sudah berkeringat dingin. ' kena kau Cho kecil. Wahahahaha' kalau saja ini cerita manga, mungkin tanduk setan sudah keluar dari sisi kanan dan kri kepala Heechul.

" dan siapa yang mema..."

" Appa, Eomma kami berangkat dulu karena sebentar lagi bel masuk." Belum sempat Heechul menyelesaikkan pertanyan nya. Kyuhyun sudah menarik tangan Sungmin untuk beranjak dari ruang makan. Alasannnya bukan karena terlambat. Tapi, menghindari pertannyaan si ratu evil yang bisa membuatnya malu.

" yak ! aku balum selesai bicara..." teriak Heechul dari dalam rumah. Hanggeng hanya menggelengkan kepalnnya maklum. Yah, begini lah kalau mempunya istri evil dan anak evil.

" sudah lah honey. Sakarang temani suami mu ini sarapan ne." Ajak Hanggeng.

" Tapi yeobo~"

Chu~

" Diam dan makanlah." Hanggeng mencium bibir Heechul, agar istrinnya itu bisa diam. Efek dari itu, membuat pipi Heechul memerah. Oh, romantisnya. ^^

**^^My Bunny Childish^^**

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah sampai di sekolah. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan boneka bunny di pelukannya, membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah Childish Sungmin.

" Min, kajja kita turun" Ajak Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari boneka bunny yang sedang di pegangnya, melihat keadaan sekitar dan detik kemudian dia tersenyum.

" Eoh? Jinja? Kajja Kyunnie kita turun." Denagan semangat, Sungmin keluar dari mobil dan segera tangan mungilnya menarik Kyuhyun untuk cepat-cepat masuk kedalam sekolah. Padahal, dengan sekolah nya yang lama dia malas sekali untuk kesekolah.

" eh, siapa itu yang berada di samping Kyuhyun oppa? Apakah dia itu dongsaeng nya?"

"Aigooo,, adik itu imut sekali. Beruntungnnya Kyu oppa punya saeng se imut itu."

" apakah itu pacarnnya Kyu oppa? Hueee aku sungguh tidak rela."

" apa mungkin itu anaknnya Kyuhyun oppa."

Pletak

Pertannya terakhir tadi mendapatkan sepatu melayang di kepalannya.

" Bodoh ! mana mungkin Kyuhyun oppa punya anak. Aishh~ ada-ada saja"

Pertannyaan demi pertannyaan di lontarkan semua siswa yang melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Semua murid di buat penasaran olehnnya.

Kyuhyun melangkah kan kakinnya melewati pasang mata yang memperhatikkannya bersama Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun dan bersembunyi di balik punggung tegap Kyuhyunnya. Dia tidak terbiasa dilihat seperti itu, menurutnya mereka itu seperti zombie yang siap untuk memakannya. Ck ! sungguh berlebihan. Lain lagi dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah terbiasa dilihat seperti itu. Secara dia adalah pangeran di sekolah itu.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas sungmin. " Nah, sekarang kita sudah sampai di kelas mu Min." Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Sungmin dari tangannya. Namun, Sungmin malah mengeratkan genggamannya. Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnnya bertanda bingung dengan kelakuan Sungmin. Bukankah tadi saat turun dari mobil dia sangat bersemangat untuk ke sekolah tapi mengapa dia tidak mau melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun.

" Waeyo chagie?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengusap pipi gembul Sungmin. Siswa yang melihat itu hampir saja berteriak terutama para yeoja yang meng_idola kan Kyuhyun. Kalau saja mereka tidak ingat guru killer di sekolah ini.

" Minnie takut Kyunnie~" Tangan Sungmin beralih memeluk tubuk Kyuhyun. Mereka melihat moment Kyumin sangat iri.

" Kenapa harus takut? Ada Kyunnie di sini."

" Tapi mereka..." tunjuk Sungmin kepada mereka yang menatap Sungmin tajam. "_ seperti ingin menelan ku Kyunnie. Minnie takut." Kyuhyun melihat arah telunjuk Sungmin, dan benar saja ada tiga Yeoja yang melihat tajam ke arah Sungmin.

" Tidak ada yang perlu di takutkan. Sekarang kau masuk ! sebentar lagi ada songsaeng yang masuk." Perintah Kyuhyun. Tapi, Sungmin menggeleng tidak mau.

" Kyunnie harus temani Minnie sampai pulang sekolah." Pinta Sungmin dengan aegyo 1000 watt dan mata bulatnya. Membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolak kehendak si kelinci manis ini. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalah dan mulai melangkah masuk ke kelas Sungmin.

Tempat duduk Sungmin berada di urutan nomor tiga dan berada dekat dengan jendela. Sedari tadi dia hanya bergelayut manja pada Kyuhyun. Ah,, jangan lupakan kalau boneka bunny yang di bawanya tadi masih berada di tangannya.

" Min.. kenapa tidak kau tinggal saja boneka nya di dalam mobil?" tanya Kyuhyun.

" Andwe..! Minnie tidak mau meninggalkan Bunny sendirian. Karena Bunny adalah teman Min." Tangannya mengusap boneka kelinci berwarna pink itu.

" Aishh,, kau ini. Nanti kalau menganggu pelajaran mu bagaimana? Apakah Minnie tidak malu di lihat teman-teman mu. Heum?" Kyuhyun mengacak pelan surai hitam Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin merengut tak setuju.

" Kyu jangan acak-acak rambut Minnie ! " tangan mungilnya merapikan kunciran yang berada di atas kepalannya. " lihatkan, kunciran Minnie jadi berantak kan" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Kyuhyun yang gemas dengan Sungmin, menarik bibir itu menggunakan tangannya.

" Jangan mempoutkan bibir mu lagi Min. Atau kau mau ku cium disini?" Kyuhyun mengerling nakal kepada Sungmin. Membuat rona-rona merah keluar dari pipi chubby itu.

" cha ! sini Kyunnie akan menguncirnya kembali." Kyuhyun dengan telaten menguncir kembali rambut Sungmin. Mulai dari menyisir sampai mengikat rambut halus Sungmin. Untuk sesaat Sungmin terpesona melihat perhatian Kyuhyun. Jarang dia menemukkan orang seperti Kyuhyun.

Mereka tidak mengetahui ada seseorang yang melihat mereka dengan pandangan tidak suka. Seseorang itu mendengus kesal. Dia mengeram kesal " cih ! menjijikan."

" Cha~ selesai !" ujar Kyuhyun. Saat dia sudah menguncir rambut Sungmin. " aigoo kau tambah manis Minnie. Ugghhhh.." kyuhyun mencubit gemas pipi gembul itu.

" Kyunniee sakitt" kesal Sungmin. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat Sungmin kesakitan. Bukannya minta maaf. Tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain. Begitu lah Sungmin menyimpulkannya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Terdengar suara ketukkan sepatu yang berada di depan kelas XA.

CKLEK

Pintu kelas terbuka menampilkan seorang pria paru baya, dengan kacamata tebal, tahi lalat yang berukuran besar berada di dekat pipi nya dan kepala nya yang botak membuat pantulan sinar matahari menyilaukan mata.

" selamat pagi anak-anak." Sapannya.

" selamat pagi Kim Songsaenim.."

" Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." Sejenak Kim Songsaenim melirik satu-persatu murid di kelasnnya. Tanpa sengaja iris matannya menemukkan Kyuhyun yang duduk bersama sang murid baru_ Sungmin.

" Cho Kyuhyun ! bukan kah kau di kelas XIIA? Kenapa bisa berada di kelas ini?" tanya Kim Songsaenim.

" Emm,, aku hanya ingin menemani Sungmin Songsae. Dia tidak mau aku tinggal." Jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

" Jangan banyak alasan. Cepat kembali ke kelas mu ! bukan kah kau ada ulangan hari ini?"

" Tapi— "

" Cepat kembali ke kelas mu !" bentakkan keras itu membuat Kyuhyun harus meninggalkan kelas Sungmin. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang masih memegang tangannya dan menatapnya untuk tetap di sini. Akihrnnya Kyuhyun menepis pelan tangan Sungmin pelan. Dia tahu kalau nanti Sungmin akan ngambek dan marah padannya.

" Bel istirahat aku akan kesini lagi." Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

" Heuh..!" Sungmin melengos kesal dan lebih memilih menatap keluar jendela. Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan kemudian ia melangkah keluar kelas. Sebelumnya dia terlebih dahulu membungkuk minta maaf. Dia kembali melirik Sungmin yang masih betah melihat keluar jendela.

" Saya permisi Songsae. Maaf telah menganggu." Kim songsaenim Hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah Kyuhyun pergi Kim Songsae memangggil Sungmin.

" Lee Sungmin perkenalkan dirimu." Sungmin mengangguk malas dan berdiri di depan kelasnnya. ' isstt dasar songsae kepala botak' umpatnya dalam hati.

" Annyeonghaseyo jeoneun Lee Sungmin imnida. Manaseo bangapsseumnida." Sungmin membukukan badan dan tersenyum kepada semua teman-teman barunya. Mereka hampir berteriak gemas melihat Sungmin.

" Aigooo,, ingin sekali aku menarik pipinya." Ujar salah satu teman Sungmin.

" Ne kau benar kalau saja dia adik ku bakal aku kurung dia di rumah." Balas satu orang lagi.

Kim songsaenim mempersilahan kembali Sungmin ke tempat duduk nya.

" Sungmin-ssi senang berkenalan dengan mu." Ujar salah satu namja yang sama manisnnya dengan Sungmin.

" Perkenalkan aku Kim Ryeowook. Ku harap kita bisa berteman." Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya dan di sambut senang hati oleh Sungmin.

" Nde wookie.." Sungmin menampilkan sederet gigi putihnya.

" Ah,, kau lucu sekali Minnie." Puji Ryeowook. Dan mereka pun saling mengakrabkan diri. Tidak di perdulik kan nya Songsae yang mengoceh tidak jelas di depan kelas.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menompang dagu nya dengan sebelah tangannya, pandangan matannya kosong entah apa yang di pikirkannya saat ini. Seseorang menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget.

" Aish,, kau mengejutkan saja Hae." Donghae— sang pelaku menepuk pundak Kyuhyun tadi hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

" Aku hanya tidak ingin sahabat ku kerasukkan setan karena terus melamun." Donghae memberikan sebotol soft drink dingin kepada Kyuhyun.

" gomawo Hae." Kyuhyun meneguk minuman itu dan menaruhnya kembali di atas meja.

" Sebenarnnya kau kenapa Kyu? Aku lihat saat ulangan tadi kau tidak konsen?" tanya Donghae.

" aku takut dia marah." Jawab Kyuhyun. Donghae menautkan alisnnya tidak mengerti.

" Dia? Dia siapa? Apakah dia itu Victoria?"

" Aish,, kenapa kau sebut nama orang itu. Maksud ku Sungmin, seseorang yang di titipkan teman eomma ku." Menyebut nama Sungmin dia seperti melupakkan seseuatu.

" Hae,, apakah ini sudah jam istirahat.?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Donghae mengangguk." Ne. Sudah 15 menit yang lalu." Jawab Donghae.

" astaga ! kenapa aku hampir lupa." Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya . dia berdiri dan melangkah keluar dengan cepat.

" Yak ! KYU... kau mau kemana." Teriak Donghae saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun telah jauh. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat sebelah tanagn kanan nya.

" Hemmm anak itu ada-ada saja. Sebaiknya aku telfon my monkey chagie saja." Ujar Donghae seraya tersenyum gaje.

.

.

.**^^My Bunny Chidish^^**

Seorang namja manis menatap ngeri teman baru di hadapannya kini. " errr... Min. Apakah tidak salah memakan cup ice cream sebanyak ini? Bahkan ini masih pagi." Tanya Ryeowook. Dan di balas gelengan keras oleh Sungmin.

" Aniyo. Minnie suka ice cream, bahkan Minnie bisa menghabiskan sepuluh cup jumbo ice cream tiap hari. Nyammmm.." Sungmin menyendokkan lagi ice cream kedalam mulutnya. Sisa-sisa ice cream meleber ke mulutnya. Entah yang keberapa dia sudah memakan ice ream itu.

" Wokkie mau?" tawar Sungmin seraya menyuapkan ice cream ke dalam mulut Wookie.

" ah tidak. Minnie saja yang makan, Wokkie takut nanti sakit perut." Tolak Wookie. Sungmin menarik lagi tangannya.

" hemm ya sudah kalau tidak mau." Kembali Sungmin menyendokkan kembali ice cream nya.

.

.

." Minnie.." Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya dengan ice cream yang belepotan di sekitar bibirnya. Aigoo ! anak ini seprti anak kecil saja. Menggemaskan.

" heuhh !" Sungmin mendengus kesal setelah tau siapa yang memanggilnya. Dia semakin cepat memakan ice creamnya.

" Omonaaa... Min ! kenapa kau memakan ice cream sebanyak ini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambil semua ice cream yang Sungmin makan. Kyuhyun menghapus noda ice cream yang berada di sekitar mulut Sungmin menggunakkan tissue. Sungmin menghentak kan tangan Kyuhyun.

" Kyunnie~ kembalikkan ice cream Minnie." Sungmin melompat-lompat kecil guna mengambil ice cream di tangan Kyuhyun. Karena tinggi badannya tidak setara dengan Kyuhyun yang lebih tingg darinya. Kyuhyun semakin meninggikan ice creamnya.

" Tidak Min ! " tolak keras Kyuhyun. " Bagaimana nanti kau sakit perut. Eoh?" Kyuhyun berbicara agak sedikit keras membuat Sungmin berhenti melompat dan menatap Kyuhyun marah.

" Biar.. biar Minnie sakit. Kyunnie juga tidak peduli kan sama Minnie." Sungmin berbicara dengan suara yang gemetar. Ah sepertinnya dia akan menangis lagi.

" Aku benciiii Kyunniee..." Sungmin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan berjalan meninggalkan kantin.

" Min.. Sungmin Tunggu !" Kyuhyun meletakkan ice cream tadi di atas meja dan kemudian mengejar Sungmin yang sepertinya tengah sensitif.

Ryeowook hanya menatap bingung teman barunnya dengan sunbae nya. " Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Ryewook entah pada siapa. " Sebaikknya aku makan sebentar lagi bel masuk."

.

.

.

.

Jam pulang sudah berbunyi Kyuhyun senantiasa menunggu Sungmin di depan gerbang sekolah. Dia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinnya.

" Hah~ kemana dia. Semenjak dia marah tadi di kantin dia tidak ada di mana pun." Monolok Kyuhyun. Yah, semenjak kejadian di kantin tadi Sungmin pergi entah kemana. Padahal sudah Kyuhyun cari di penjuru sekolah, tapi tidak di temuk kan Sungmin. Membuat Kyuhyun khawatir.

" Apa dia sudah pulang? Tapi tidak mungkin, dia kan tidak tahu jalan pulang." Kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan ingin melangkah kan kakinnya memasuki ke sekolah itu lagi.

Drtt drtt

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar menandak kan ada seseorang yang menghubungi nya. Kyuhyun mengentikan langkahnnya dan mengambil ponsel di saku celannya.

" Eomma?" gumam Kyuhyun.

" yeoboseo. Ada apa Eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun.

" _**Kyu~ Sungminn." **_ Suara Heechul terdenagr panik. Pasti ada yang tidak beres.

" Ada apa dengan Sungmin Eomma?"

" _**Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang."**_

" Baik lah eomma."

Plip

Kyuhyun langsung mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkan nya kembali kedalam saku celannya nya. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melaju dengan cepat. Pikirannya sangat kalut. Dia takut terjadi apa-apa pada kelinci imutnya itu.

.

.

.

" uugghhhh sakit Ahjumma." Erang Sungmin seraya memegang kuat perutnya. Heechul berusaha menenangkan Sungmin dengan mengelus rambut Sungmin.

" ssttt tenang ne. "

" uughh sakiittt..." Sungmin makin meringis sakit saat perutnya kembali berdenyut-denyut.

Brakkk

Pintu kamar di buka keras oleh sosok namja tinggi. Kyuhyun berjalan cepat dan duduk di sisi ranjang Sungmin.

" Dia kenapa Eomma." Tanya Kyuhyun. Sangat kentara kalau dia sedang sangat khawatir sekaligus panik.

" Dia terlalu banyak makan ice cream. Jadinya dia sakit perut." Jelas Heechul.

" Apakah eomma sudah menghubungi dokter?"

" Ne. Eooma sudah menghubungi dokter Jung. Sungmin tidak apa-apa dia sudah minum obat pereda sakit perut." Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. Heechul bangkit dari ranjang Sungmin.

" kau jaga Sungmin. Eomma harus keluar sebentar. Ada bubur di bawah nanti kau beriakan kepada Minnie ne."

" Nee eomma." Heechul mencium pipi Sungmin.

" Ahjumma pergi dulu ne chagiie. Cepat sembuh." Sungmin mengangguk lucu. Setelah pintu di tutup pelan Heechul. Sekarang Kyuhyun beralih menatap Sungmin tajam. Membuat Sungmin ciut seketika.

" Kyunnie~ sakittt.." rengek Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan rengekkan Sungmin. Dia masih tetap menatap tajam Sungmin.

" Hiks... Kyunnie jangan marah. Maafkan Minnie. Karena tidak menurut apa kata Kyunnie. Hiks..ugghhh.." Sungmin terisak pelan dan sesekali meringis sakit di bagian perutnnya.

" Sekarang baru tahu kan rasannya?" tanya Kyuhyun datar. Namun tidak di pungkiri ada rasa sakit saat melihat seseorang yang di sayangi mengeluarkan air matanya.

" Ne minnie minta maaf Kyunnie uugghh,,,,?" Sungmin meraih tubuh Kyuhyun dan terisak di sana.

" mianhae..hiks.. mianhae..mianhae..mianhae Kyunnie..hissskk"

" ssttt sudah ne, Kyunnie sudah memaafkan Minnie. Sekarang Kyunnie tanya di mana sakitnya." Sungmin melepaskan pelukkannya dan menunjukan perutnya. Kyuhyun meraih balsem yang berada di dalam laci dekat tempat tidurnya mencoleknya sedikit dan mengolesnya di bagia perut Sungmin. Memijatnya dengan lembut membuat rasa sakit di bagin perut Sungmin perlahan-lahan mereda.

" Bagaimana? Apakah sudah lebih baik.?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menganggukkan kepannya seraya matannya terpejam.

" apakah kau mengantuk sayang?" Sungmin menganggukan kepalnnya lagi. " Mau Kyunnie menyanyikan lagu untuk Minnie.?" Sungmin membuka matannya seraya tersenyum.

" Ne.. nyanyikan sebuah lagu dan peluk Minnie. Minnie bisa tidur apabila di peluk Kyunnie." Kyuhyun meng iyakan permintaan Sungmin. Dia beralih kesisi sebelah kanan Sungmin. Tangan kokohnya memeluk tubuh berisi Sungmin dengan posesif. Sungmin mengeratkan pelukkannya dan menenggelamkan kepalannya di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai menyannyikan sebuah lagu seraya tangannya masih mengusap lembut perut Sungmin.

**Aninde naneun aninde juhngmal iguhn mari andweneunde**

**Pabeul muhguhdo jami deul ddaedo michyuhnneunji geudaeman boyuhyo**

**Uhnjena nareul jongil namaneul motsalgehae miwuhnneunde**

**Uhttuhke naega uhttuhke geudael saranghage dwaenneunji isanghajyo**

Kyuhyun memulai menyanyi. Pertamannya Sungmin masih belum memejamkan mataya. Dia masih betah menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Rasa sakit di perutnya pun tidak di rasakannya lagi.

**Nae maeumeun geudaereul deudjyo muhribootuh balkkeutkkaji**

**Chingoodeul nareul nollyuhdo nae gaseumeun modoo geudaeman deullyuhyo**

Perlahan-lahan mata Sungmin mulai memberat

**Hanadoolset geudaega wootjyo soomi muhjeul guhtman gatjyo**

**Geudae misoreul damasuh maeil sarangiran yorihajyo yuhngwuhnhi**

**I love you Love you Love you**

**Love you Love you Love you yeahh**

Kyuhyun selsai menyanyi kan lullaby nya untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun menundukan kepalannya. Di lihatnya Sngmin sudah tertidur pulas.

" Aishh dalam keadaan tidur saja dia tampak kelihatan cantik." Kyuhyun memencet hidung mancung Sungmin membuat Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman.

" ssttttt..." Kyuhyun menggosok kan tangnnya ke punggung Sungmin agar dia lebih tenang. " Kau seperti bayi saja Min. Itu yang membuat aku tidak pernah bosan mencintai mu." Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya.

Chu~

Kyuhyun menciumi seluruh wajah Sungmin. Mulai dari dahi, Kedua kelopak mata, pipi Sungmin yang Chubby, hidung, dan terakhir bibir semerah cherry itu.

Chu~

Chu~

Chu~

Kyuhyun berkali-kali mengecup bibir Sungmin. Menurutnya bibir Sungmin bagaikan permen kapas— manis. Di lihatnya Sungmin tidak terganggu, dia mulai menunjukkan seringaian iblisnya. ' Mumpung sang kelinci tertidur pulas. Saatnya sang serigala beraksi'. Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kembali. Target utamanya bibir Sungmin.

Semakin dekat,,, semakin dekat,,,, dan akhirnnya...

Chu~

Awalnya hanya menempel. Namun Kyuhyun belum puas dia mencoba melumat bibir shape M itu, memasukkan lidah nya ke dalam gua hangat nya Sungmin.

" Eunghh~" lenguhan halus keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak mendengar kan lenguhan Sungmin. dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi anehnya Sungmin tidak terbangun, malah dia membalas apa yang Kyuhyun lakukkan. Mungkin di kira Sungmin dia sedang memakan permen gulali. Kecipak saliva mereka membuat suasana yang tadi nya hening menjadi berisik.

" Omonaaaa...!" teriak seseorang. Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitas nya sejenak dan menolehkan wajahnnya. Mata Kyuhyun membulat terkejut melihat seseorang itu.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or End**

**Akhirnya chapter ke dua udah selesai. Maaf ne yang udah nunggu-nunggu ff ni *plakk emangnya ada yang mau nunggu. Cerita nya makin membosan kan ne? Apakah alurnya masih kecepetan?**

**Akhir-akhir ini aku udah kehilangan mood untuk ngelanjutin ceritanya. Di tambah para sider yang makin banyak aja. Apa ga bisa di hilangin yah tu penyakit sider. Aku juga dulu sider, tapi sekarang aku nyadar kalau membuat sebuah fanfiction tu ga mudah. Jadi tolong hargaiin sedikit dong karya orang lain.**

**Untuk para Reader ku tercinta gomawo udah nyempatin untuk review. Mianhae ga bisa balas satu2 review.a, ohya untuk konflik nya mungkin belum di chapter ini. Mungkin chapter depan atau chapter berikutnya.**

**Big thanks :**

**deviyanti137, sitapumpkinelf, lenyclouds, chikakyumin, ChoLee, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, BoPeepBoPeep137, minoru, winecouple, Guest, Guest, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, lee minji elf, chu, keykyu, Guest, pumpkinsparkyumin, kimteechul.**

**Saranghae reader ku :* # cipok satu2 ^^**

**Mind to Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Main cast :** Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and other

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan YME, kyumin saling memiliki, dan karya ff ini murni dari pemikiran saya. Apabila ada kesamaan cast atau cerita yang sama saya minta maaf. Karena setiap manusia tidak luput dari dosa^^

Summary : Sungmin dititipkan kepada Heechul. Sifatnya yang childish membuat orang harus sabar menghadapinya. Tapi, bagaimana dengan anak nya Heechul yang terkenal dengan evil nya.? *pantas kah ini di sebut summary? hihiihi

**NO BASH NO FLAME**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading^^**

**Previous Chapter...**

Kyuhyun berkali-kali mengecup bibir Sungmin. Menurutnya bibir Sungmin bagaikan permen kapas— manis. Di lihatnya Sungmin tidak terganggu, dia mulai menunjukkan seringaian iblisnya. ' Mumpung sang kelinci tertidur pulas. Saatnya sang serigala beraksi'. Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kembali. Target utamanya bibir Sungmin.

Semakin dekat,,, semakin dekat,,,, dan akhirnnya...

Chu~

Awalnya hanya menempel. Namun Kyuhyun belum puas dia mencoba melumat bibir shape M itu, memasukkan lidah nya ke dalam gua hangat nya Sungmin.

" Eunghh~" lenguhan halus keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak mendengar kan lenguhan Sungmin. dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi anehnya Sungmin tidak terbangun, malah dia membalas apa yang Kyuhyun lakukkan. Mungkin di kira Sungmin dia sedang memakan permen gulali. Kecipak saliva mereka membuat suasana yang tadi nya hening menjadi berisik.

" Omonaaaa...!" teriak seseorang. Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitas nya sejenak dan menolehkan wajahnnya. Mata Kyuhyun membulat terkejut melihat seseorang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Heechul menatap garang kepada Kyuhyun yang masih dalam posisi hampir menindih Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang melihat sang eomma berjalan menghampirinya dengan gusar, hanya menelan ludahnya dengan susah.

" E..oomaa.." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara yang gemetar.

" Sedang apa kau. Heum?" tanya Heechul dengan nada suara yang datar.

Glekk

'mati lah kau Kyu' batin Kyuhyun. Sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai beranjak turun di atas tubuh Sungmin. " A..anu, eumm... aku hanya..hanya..." Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. Dia bingung harus memberi alasan apa. Dia sudah tertangkap basah. Apa lagi harus beradu alasan dengan sang Eomma yang menurutnya ratu evil itu.

" Hanya apa.?" Desak Heechul, di raihnya bantal guling yang berada tepat di sisi tubuhnya. Kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga, Heechul memukulnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Membuat suara ringisan terdengar dari bibir tebal itu.

" Yakk ! Dasar anak mesum eohhh ! kau mau apa dengan Sungminnie ku eohh.?"

Bukk

Bukk

" Aisshh hentikkan eomma. Aku tidak melakuk kan apa-apa dengan Sungmin." jawab Kyuhyun. Tangannya berusaha menghalau pukulan Heechul di tubuhnya. Namun, Heechul semakin gencar memukul Kyuhyun. Tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja manis terbangun dari tidur indahnya.

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tatkala cahaya lampu menerobos kedalam retina matanya. Di tambah lagi suara ribut-ribut yang membuat tidur indahnya terganggu.

" Bohong kau ! aigooo,, kenapa aku mempunyai anak se-pervert seperti ini." ucap Heechul. Dalam hati Kyuhyun dia mencibir. ' bukannya itu sifat dari mu yang di turunkan kepada ku' namun, dia hanya bisa mengatakkan dalam hati tidak berani mengatakkannya langsung. Bisa-bisa dia habis di tangan eomma nya sendiri.

" Eungghhh~ Kyunniieeeeeeeee" panggil Sungmin. sontak kedua orang yang ribut tadi menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di lihatnya Sungmin sedang menggeliatkkan tubuhnya, membuat Kyuhyun meneguk saliva nya. Menurutnya gaya Sungmin sangat sexy.

Heechul yang lengah membuat suatu keuntungan bagi Kyuhyun. Langsung saja Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk di samping namja manis itu.

" Ada apa sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun. Di belainya kepala Sungmin dengan lembut. Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun sejanak.

" Kenapa ribut-ribut? Minnie jadi nya terganggu." Ucap Sungmin dengan bibir di poutkan bertanda kesal. Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan ke inginnnya tidak mencium bibir se-merah cerry itu. Di kecupnya sekilas tidak di hiraukan mata sang eomma melotot melihat tindakkan Kyuhyun secara terang-terangan mencium Sungmin di depan matanya.

' Aish,, anak ini tidak tau malu sekali. Oh Sungmin ku yang polos.' Batin Heechul. Dia pun berjalan ke arah KyuMin dan duduk di sebelah kiri Sungmin.

" Mianhae ne kalau Ahjuma sudah menganggu Minnie." Ucap Heechul lembut. Sungmin menengokkan kepalanya ke kiri.

" Ah~ Ahjumma kenapa ada di sini juga?" tanya Sungmin.

" Aniyo. Ahjumma ingin memastikan kau tidak di makan oleh srigala yang sedang kelaparan chagie." Sindir Heechul. Perkataan itu untuk Kyuhyun. Namun, Sungmin menganggap itu sungguhan.

" Jinja? Minnie takut Kyunnie~" seraya memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

" Ne tenang saja Min, kan ada Kyunnie di sini." Heechul tampak menggeram kesal. Candaannya tadi membuat Kyuhyun mendapatkan ke untungan.

" Min sebaiknya mulai saat ini kau tidur dengan Ahjumma dan Ahjusii ne?"

" Waeyo Ahjumma. Aku lebih suka tidur dengan Kyunnie." Tangan mungilnya sibuk memainkan jari panjang Kyuhyun yang berada di pinggangnya.

" Karena Ahjumma tidak ingin kau di makan serigala lagi. Asal Minnie tau serigalanya ada di dekat sini." Heechul melirik Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah tidak suka nya. Sungmin melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dan bealih mentap Heechul dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

" Eumm Minnie mau tidur dengan Ahjumma saja. Minnie juga merasa kalau tadi saat Minnie tidur, bibir Min seperti di makan begitu Ahjumma." Sungmin bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. Bagaimana kalau itu benar srigala. Untung dia masih hidup. Begitulah pemikiran Sungmin.

" Tidak ada srigala di sini min—"

" Yeah tapi ada Harimau." Sela Heechul cepat. Kyuhun mendengus kesal dan kembali lagi meyakinkan Sungmin.

" Ayolah sayang~ apakah Minnie tega membiarkan Kyunnie tidur sendirian tanpa di temani. Kyunnie juga takut." Ucap Kyuhyun memelas. Sungmin jadi tidak rela membiarkan Kyunnie nya tidur sendirian. Nanti bagaimana kalau Kyunnienya di makan srigala dan.. tidak ada lagi seseorang yang menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuknya. Sungmin menggeleng keras membuat Kyuhun dan Heechul menjadi khawatir.

" Andweee ! minnie mau tidur dengan Kyunnie."

" Bagaimana kalau Ahjumma mau tidur sama Minnie." Pinta Heechul dengan puppy eyes nya. Sungmin berpikir sejanak dan kemudian dia mengangguk menyetujui untuk tidur dengan Heechul.

" Yeay !" teriak Heechul riang. Berbeda dengan dengan Kyuhyun memasang wajah masamnya.

" Min kenapa kau mau tidur dengan Eomma." Protes Kyuhyun matanya menatap tajam Sungmin. Sungmin mengecup pipi Kyuhyn. " untuk saat ini Min mau tidur dengan Ahjumma. Karena Eomma Minnie tidak ada di sini. Tapi, tenang saja Minnie bakal tidur dengan Kyunnie lagi kalau minnie lagi ingin." Ucapnya dengan senyuman super duper manis.

Melihat wajah Sungmin yang menyiratkan kerinduan nya pada sang Eomma membuat Kyuhyun menyetujui walau pun tidak rela.

" Hah~ ne terserah Minnie saja. Kyunnie mengijinkan Minnie untuk tidur dengan eomma." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan namun masih di dengar oleh Sungmin.

Chu~

" Gomawo Kyunnie ^^." Kyuhyun mematung dengan apa yang Sungmin lakukan kepadanya barusan tidak terkecuali Heechul. Sungmin baru saja mencium bibir tebal Kyuhyun, walau pun hanya sekilas. Namun, membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang.

Sungmin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu menarik tangan Heechul. " Ahjumma kajja kita ke kamar Ahjumma." Ajak Sngmin. Heechul tersadar dan segera berdiri berjalan mengikuti Sungmin yang menarik tangannya dengan tidak sabaran.

Suara dentuman pintu yang tertutup, menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari syoknya. Dia memegang bibirnya yang tadi baru saja di cium oleh Sungmin. walaupun itu bukan pertama baginya berciuman dengan Sungmin, tapi ynag tadi itu sangatlah berbeda sewaktu dia yang mencium Sungmin.

" Lee Sungmin kau membuat ku gila." Teriak Kyuhyun. Dia pun membaringkan tubuhnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

" Aku semakin mencintai mu Lee Sungmin."

.

.

.

**^^My Bunny Childish^^**

Sungmin tampak sibuk mencoret-coret kertas putih di hadapannya. Terkadang dia mempoutkan bibirnya. Alaisnya berkrut bingung saat di hadapkan dengan angka yang berteret di bukunya. " Aishhh~ Minni benci pelajaran matematika." Sungmin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, saat ini Sungmin sedang ada ulangan harian yang di berikkan Jung Songsaenim seorang guru matematika.

" Hah~ kenapa Minnie lupa kalau hari ini ada ulangan, kalau begini Minnie bisa belajar dengan Kyunni. Hufff~" Monolog Sungmin. Ryeowook yang kebetulan teman sebangku Sungmin merasa terganggu.

" Min waeyo?" Tanya Ryeowook. Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya dan sedikit kemudian dia mengeleng.

" Tapi kenapa kau seperti orang frustasi. Apakah kau tidak belajar tadi malam?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi dan di balas gelengan lagi dari Sungmin.

" Hah~ kalau soal kita sama aku bisa saja melihatkannya pada mu, tapi.. Jung songsae memberikan soal yang berbeda di setiap teman sebangku." Ryeowook kembali menulis jawabnya.

" Ottoke? Satu soal pun belum Minnie hitung." Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi pasrah dengan nilai yang akan di dapatkannya.

" Yak ! kau jangan pasrah begitu. Akan aku bantu, mana yang belum kau isi." Sungmin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menunjukkan kertas putih polosnya.

" Ya ampun Min ! kau belum mengisi semuannya?" Ryeowook menggeleng tidak percaya dengan sahabat baru nya ini. 'Bagaimana mungkin soal semudah ini tidak bisa' batin Ryeowook Sungmin hanya tersenyum menampilkan sederetan gigi putihnya.

Ryewook mulai mengerjakkan soal Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin hanya melihat Wookie saja " Baiklah waktu sudah habis. Silahkan kumpulkan kertas ulangan kalian." Jung songsaenim masuk dan memerintahkan muridnya mengumpulkan kertas ulangan.

" Min aku hanya bisa mengisi tiga soal." Ujar Ryeowook menyesal.

" Ah Wookie bagaiman ini.?" Sungmin bertanya dengan wajah penuh dengan keringat. Dia tidak mau di hukum Jung songsaenim.

" Kim Ryeowook, Lee Sungmin ! kemana kertas jawaban ujian kalian?" tegur Jung songsaeim. Cepat-cepat mereka mengumpulkan kertas ulangan nya dari pada harus menerima ocehan guru yang terkenal dengan cerewet nya.

" n..nde Songsae." Jawab mereka bersamamaan. Walaupun Sungmin belum mengisi semua tapi dia tetap mengumpulkkan lembar jawabannya.

.

.

.

Sungmin memajukkan mulutnya beberapa centi kedepan. Ia menghentakkan kakinya keras. " Heuh ! dasar ahjussi kepala botak. Minnie sumpahi semoga rambutnya yang sudah botak itu tidak tumbuh lagi." umpatnya kesal. Oh ! sepertinya uri Sungminnie sedang kesal eoh? ^^

Ia mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi panjang dekat perpustakkaan. Di tangannya membawa sebuah buku tebal, eum~ kira-kira setebal 10cm. " Buku setebal ini bagaimana memahaminya." Sungmin hanya membolak-balikan buku tebal itu tanpa niat untuk membacanya. " hah~ badan Minnie capek. Coba kalau ada Wookie pasti tidak sebosan ini. Hah~" Sungmin menghela nafas lelah ia menyenderkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata. Suasana perpustakkan yang sepi bisa membuat fikirannya rileks.

**Flashback on**

" Lee Sungmin !" Sungmin tersentak saat namanya di panggil Jung Songsaenim. Ia melangkah maju kedepan kelas, tepatnya tempat guru Jung duduk. Di ambilnya kertas putih yang di berikkan kepada guru Jung untuknya.

" M..mwo !" Sungmin membulatkan matanya lucu.

" Nah, Lee Sungmin sekarang kau bersihkan toilet siswa di sekolah ini. Dan ini—" Jung songsaenim memberikkan sebuah buku besar dan tebal."—kau pahami semua isinya, mengingat kau sangat sulit di pelajaran matematika. Setelah itu kau akan saya tes kembali untuk remidialnya." Jelas Jung songsaenim. Sungmin membungkukan tubuhnya. Ia pun kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Wookie yang melihat temannya tertuduk lesu membuat ia sangat khawatir. " Min waeyo.?" Tanyanya. Sungmin menyodorkan selembaran putih itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengambil kertas itu dan mulai membukannya.

" Mwo !" tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Sungmin. ryeowook pun juga tak kalah terkejut. " Bagaimana bisa kau mendapat nilai tiga Min.?" Sungmin menggeleng lemas.

" Molla Wookie-ah. Hueeee~ wookie bagaimana ini Minnie di suruh bersihin toilet siswa." Sungmin terisak, Wookie menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin berusaha memenangkan. Yeah, Sungmin memang tidak pernah kena hukum selama ia sekolah, apalagi ia di beri hukuman membersihkan toilet.

" Minnie tenang saja. Nanti Wookie akan bantu minnie." Ujar Ryeowook dengan senyum malaikatnya. Bagaikan dapat memenagkan lotre, Sungmin berhenti menangis berganti dan mentap Ryeowook berbinar-binar.

" Jeongmal Wookie-ah?" Tanya nya memastikkan. Dan di balas anggukkan yakin dari Ryeowook.

" AAAAA~ Kau memang yang terbaik Wookie." Sungmin memeluk erat tubuh mungil Ryeowook. Saking eratnya membuat korban yang di peluk berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

" M..miinnn se..sesak." seakan tersadar Sungmin melepaskan pelukanya dan menatap Ryeowook khawatir.

" Mianhae Wookie." Ucapnya dengan wajah penuh sesal.

" Nan gweanchana Minnie-ah." ^^

**Flashback off**

Berhubung Ryewook di panggil namjachingu nya dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan Sungmin. Sungmin mengiyakkan walaupun tak rela sahabatnya itu meninggalkan ia sendirian.

Sungmin mencoba lagi melihat buku tebal itu. " ah Minnie tidak mengerti. Coba ada Kyuhyun pasti. Ah~" Sungmin menhentikan monolognya saat ia teringat dengan hyung kesayangnnya. " Aishhh~ kenapa tidak dari tadi menemui Kyunnie." Ia menepuk jidatnya. Sungmin pun berdiri dan mulai melangkah pergi menemui Kyuhyun yang terkenal dengan otak jeniusnya. Dia berharap Kyuhyun dapat membantunya.

.

.

.

.

Sedari tadi Sungmin hanya mendudukan wajahnya. Ia takut hanya untuk menatap kedepan saat siswa melihatnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda. ' kenapa semua orang menatap Minnie? Apa ada yang salah?' batin nya. Sungmin mempercepat jalannya.

Sungmin menatap papan nama di depan sebuah ruangan. " kelas tiga A. Yah benar ini kelas Kyunnie." Ia melangkahkan masuk kedalam kelas menengokkan wajanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Namun, tidak di temukan wajah tampan yang mempunyai aura evil itu.

Suasana dalam kelas itu sedikit ramai, Sungmin berjalan kearah gerombolan namja. " Hyung." Ia menepuk bahu namja itu. Namja itu menoleh wajahnya yang mirip ikan membuat Sungmin ingin bertriak ' Huaa di sini ada mahluk ikan yang tampan' Namun, diurungkannya karena ia takut namja ini akan memakannya. Ck !.

" Ada apa adik kecil?" Tanya nya.

" Eum, apakah Hyung tahu di mana Kyunnie?"

" Kyunnie?" ulang namja itu. Sungmin mengangguk semangat dengan senyum super inocent nya. Namja itu mencoba mengingat. " Ah~ maksud adik kecil Cho Kyuhyun. Eum tadi ku lihat ia ada di taman sekolah." Jelas namja itu. ia menatap Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah, membuat yang di tatap merasa risih. ' Anak ini siapanya Kyuhyun? Adiknya atau anaknya?'

" Hyung gamsahamnida atas infonya." Ucap Sungmin. ia mulai melesat cepat keluar dari kelas itu.

" YAK ! tunggu ! Kau siapanya Kyuhyun?" Teriak namja mirip ikan itu. Sungmin tentu tak mendengarnya mengingat jaraknya cukup jauh untuk mendengar teriakkan itu.

" Hae !" seseorang lagi melabaikan tangannya menampilk kan gummy smilenya. Namja yang di panggil Hae balas melambaikkan tangannya.

" Hay Hukkie chagie." ^^.

.

.

.

.

" Oppa !" Panggil seorang Yeoja. Namja yang di samping Yeoja itu tersenyum.

" Wae Vict.?"

" Aku tidak mengerti soal nomor tiga ini Kyu oppa." Tunjuk Vict lengkapnya Victoria.

" Haiss~ kau ini soal ini saja tidak bisa. Sini aku kerjakkan semuanya." Kyuhyun mengambil buku itu dan mulai mengerjakkanya. Victoria memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu tersenyum menatap lelaki yang selama ini di idaminya. ' Sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu membuka hatimu oppa. Aku ingin sekali dekat denganmu seperti ini.' Yeoja itu membatin. Ia menatap sendu Kyuhyun.

" Selesai !" ucapan Kyuhyun menyadarkan Victoria dari lamunannya. Cepat-cepat ia mengubah air mukanya menjadi ceria kembali.

" Ah kau sungguh hebat oppa !" puji Victoria.

" Aku memang selalu hebat Vict." Bangga Kyuhyun dengan senyum evilnya. Yeoja itu terkekeh melihat kesombongan Kyuhyun.

" issstt kau sombong sekali oppa." Cercah Victoria.

Hening

Mereka duduk diam di bawah pohon maple. Victoria sibuk melamun dan Kyuhyun sibuk melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

" Vict/ oppa" mereka menyahut bersamamaan. Mereka tertawa salah tingkah.

" Kau duluan saja oppa."

" tidak kau saja."

" Eumm baiklah." Victoria menatap Kyuhyun serius." Oppa bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu kepada mu?" tanya Victoria hati-hati.

" Kau mau tanya apa Vict?"

" oppa~ apakah oppa sudah bisa menerima cinta ku." Victoria berucap, ia menundukkan wajahnya yang merona. Kyuhyun nampak terkejut dengan pertannya Victoria. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat.

" Mianhae Vict aku tidak bisa." Ujar Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan. Victoria tersenyum hambar. Sudah ia duga bakal seperti ini.

" Gweanchana oppa. Mungkin saat ini oppa belum bisa menerima ku." Victoria tersenyum di paksakan. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Victoria. Tidak ingin terlarut dalam kecanggungan mereka akhirnya mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana dengan obrolan yang mengasyikkan. Sampai...

" KYUHYUNNIEEEEEEEEE..." Mereka berdua menoleh ke asal suara. Di sana terlihat namja sedikit pendek menatap garang Kyuhyun.

" Su,,sungmin." Kyuhyun tergagap. Sungmin mendekati pasangan KyuToria, tampilanya sangat tampak kacau. Rambutnya yang acakkan, seragam yang keluar dan wajah yang penuh dengan keringat.

" Sayang kau kenapa heum." Kyuhyun mengusap lembut keringat di wajah Sungmin dengan hati-hati. Victoria menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian. ' sayang. Apakah bocah pendek ini pacarnya Kyu oppa?' ada rasa cemburu di hati Victoria. Ia benci sangat benci saat ada seseorang lagi yang menyukai Kyuhyun.

" Kyunnie kemana saja eoh? Minnie cari kemana-mana tidak ada, ternyata Kyunnie ada di sini bersama ahjuma-ahjuma." Sungmin melirik Victoria dengan pandangan tidak suka. Kyuhyun menyadari itu.

" Ada apa mencari ku. Minimie~" Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Sungmin.

" Tadi minnie kena hukum Jung Songsaenim." Adu Sungmin. kyuhyun terkekekh kecil melihat Sungmin. wajah manis itu tengah kesal tapi Kyuhyun melihatnya seperti tengah merajuk minta di belikkan ice cream.

Victoria jengah. Ia meraih lengan Kyuhyun. " oppa ! ayo lanjutkan lagi belajarnya." Pinta Victoria. Sungmin melirik tangan Kyuhyun yang di pegang Victoria.

" Yak ! ahjuma jangan genit-genit. Lepaskan tangan Kyunnie ku." Sungmin berusaha melepaskan tangan Vitoria.

" Yak ! apa-apaan kau bocah." Victoria kembali menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun tidak mau kalah ia menarik lengan Kyuhyun. Dan terjadilah aksi tarik menarik.

" Berhenti !" bentakkan suara tenor itu mengehentikan aksi mereka.

" Min kau kelas dulu. Nanti aku akan menemui mu disana." Kyuhyun berujar lembut.

" Andweee ! aku maunya sekarang !" Kyuhyun tidak dapat menolak permintaan Sungminnya. Ia menoleh ke Victoria.

" Vict besok saja kita belajar lagi ne." Victoria mengangguk tak rela. Sungmin mendengus kesal dan cepat menarik tangan Kyuhyun menjauhi Victoria.

Victoria menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh. " aku akan merebut Kyuhyun dari mu bocah. Dengan cara apapun aku akan mendapatknnya." Yeoja itu menyeringai lebar." Aku akan melenyapkan mu Lee Sungmin."

**TBC/END**

**Huaaaaaa berapa lama ya aku nggak ngelanjutin cerita ini #ngitung pake jari.**

**Apakah ada yang menunggu fanfict ini# plaakkk emang ada **

**Sebenernya aku mau publish waktu KyuMin days. Tapi pekerjaan yang menumpuk memebuat fanfic ini terbengkalai.**

**Aku mengucapkan beribu kata terimakasih buat readers ku tercinta # cipok satu-satu :***

**Yang telah ngereview fanfic gaje ini ****. Saatnya ngebalas semua review di chap 2 kemarin.**

**Cho Kyuri mappanyukkie :** hehheeh Kyu emang mesum, apalagi kalau dekat dengan Sungmin. gomawo reviewnya

**Deviyanti137 **: aiggooo chingu jangan di bawa pulang ming nya nanti Kyun nya ngamuk loh. Eum di tanya siapa yang mempergoki kyumin. Yup Heechul sang eomma. Gomawo reviewnya

**Pumpkinsparkyu** : hahaha kyu itu lagi alim-alimnya bisa nahan nafsu ngeliat min naked. Gomawo reviewnya

**Chikakyumin **: kyu kan emang suka main nyosor kayak bebek* plakk . Gomawo reviewnya.

**Cholee :** hayooo ! tebak siapa ;). Gomawo reviewnya.

**Sitapumpkinelf** : siapa hayyyooooo?. Gomawo reviewnya

**Maximumelf** : 100 buat chingu . Gomawo reviewnya.

**Lenyclouds **: sungminnya di sumputin Kyu jd chingu ga bisa nyubit Min . Yeah tebakkan Chingu meleset. Sebenernya mau orang lain yang mempergoki KyuMin. Tapi, di pikir-pikir lebih bagus Heechul deh. Kan Heechul sangat protektif ma Sungmin. gomawo reviewnya

**Minnie kyumin** : ne gomawo chingu . Lagu lullaby yang di nyanyiin kyu judulnya listen to you. Yang nyanyiin kyunya sendiri.

**Abilhikma **: jawabanya ratu evil ;). Gomawo reviewnya.

**Cho meiwa** : ne imut seperti ku #plakk. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Minoru :** hahahah kyu emng ga bisa nahan kalau liat tubuh min. Tebakkan chingu bener yang teriak itu eommanya Kyu, konfliknya bakalan muncul di tunggu aja ne. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Buttcouple137** : hahahah Kyu bakal di bakar hidup-hidup oleh Heechul *plakk eomma yang kejam ;). Gomawo reviewnya.

**Lee minji elf** : ah jinja ada typonya? Mohon di maafkan ne chingu. Gomawo reviewnya,

**Kid** : ahhh mian tapi di sini harus ada orang ke-3 chingu biar ada konfliknya. Tapi tenang, min nya ga bakal di buat menderita amat. Gomawo reviewnya

**Lee azizah cho** : ni udah di lanjut. Gomawo reviewnya

**Guest** : udah di lanjut nih. Gomawo review nya

**Winecouple **: yng mergokin kyu nyium min adalah ratunya evil ;). Gomawo reviewnya

**Keykyu **: Kyu kurang pandai makan nya ia ketahuan ;). Gomawo reviewnya

**Kyumin nae chagie** : childish bukan penyakit chingu. Childish tu merupakan sifat atau sikap. Biasanya sikap childish ni bawaan dari faktor masa kecil biasanya orang yang childish ini sangt dekat dng ibunya . hingga dewasa sifat ini masih di bawa. Nah seperti Sungmin saat ini. Mian ne kalau chingu ga suka karakter Sungmin di sini. Gomawo reviewnya

**Guest **: tebakkan chingu bener. Gomawo reviewnya

**Chu **: ahahah mian Chingu pas kyumin nya mandi. Authornya lagi di kurung ma kyu di dalam lemari. Jadi, ga bisa liat :D. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Emily park** : wahh sama dong chingu. Ku juga suka . Gomawo reviewnya

**Evilbunny **: jawabannya ada di chap ini. Gomawo reviewnya

**Mariahclouds** : hy juga mariah-sshi salam kenal juga. Ini udah lanjutt gomawo reviewnya

**Evil vs bunny** : hahahahah pasti banyak yang pinta pijat tuh. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Choleerann :** ne saya usahakan buat ceritanya semanis mungkin. Tapi ga ada konflik ga seru chingu. Gomawo review nya

**Minhyun JOYers137** : gomawo ne ini udah di lanjut. Semangat membaca

**Adakah yang terlewat balasan reviewnya?**

**Pertanyaan udah di jawab sekarang review lagi yaaaa..**

**Gamsahae buattttt semuanyaaaa...**

**Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Sungmin berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun, semenjak kejadian di taman beberapa menit yang lalu membuat wajah Sungmin bertekuk berkali lipat. Kyuhyun yang heran langsung bertanya. " Min kau kenapa?" namun, tak ada jawaban dari namja kelinci itu. Ia malah mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelasnya. Kyuhyun hendak menyusul Sungmin sampai ke kelas, namun di urungkannya karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi. " aku akan meminta penjelasannya nanti saja." Ujar Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia mulai berbalik dari kelas Sungmin.'

"Ck ! Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkan !" gerutu Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

My Bunny Childish

Presented by :

Reva Kyuminelf

Main cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Summary :

Sungmin dititipkan kepada Heechul. Sifatnya yang childish membuat orang harus sabar menghadapinya. Tapi, bagaimana dengan anak nya Heechul yang terkenal dengan evil nya.? *pantas kah ini di sebut summary? hihiihi

Warning :

YAOI, BL, tidak sesuai EYD, Typo bertebaran, NO BASH NO FLAME, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Happy Reading ^^

Kyuhyun dengan senantiasa menunggu Sungmin di depan sekolahnya. Ia sudah menunggu lebih dari 20 menit. Padahal jam pulang sudah berbunyi setengah jam lalu tapi kenapa orang yang di tunggu-tunggunya belum datang juga.

"Hahahah ne Wookie yang tadi itu seru sekali." Kyuhyun mendengar ada seseorang yang masih berada di kelas itu. Ia tahu betul pemiklik suara itu.

"Ne Minnie lain kali kita mencobannya lagi." Ujar satu suara lagi, sepertinya menyahut apa yang di bicarakan.

"Sungmin !" dua namja manis itu sontak menatap pemilik suara itu. Salah satu dari namja imut itu mendengus sebal.

"Err.. Min aku duluan ya. Yesung Hyung sudah menunggu ku. Bye~" ujar Ryeowook. Sungmin membalas lambayan Ryewook. Mata Sungmin menatap malas namja di depannya ini. Ia masih kesal dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sempat melupakkannya tadi dan memilih bersama Ahjuma-ahjuma genit yang menurut Sungmin sangat menyebalkkan itu.

"Min kau kemana saja. Aku sudah lama menunggu mu dari tadi." Kyuhyun bertannya dengan nada khawatir, berharap kelinci manisnya ini tidak mengacuhkannya lagi. Namun, Kyuhyun harus menelan kekecewaan karena Sungmin tidak mengindahkan pertannyaan nya dan lebih memilih melewati Kyuhyun bahkan Sungmin melewati mobil Kyuhyun yang terparkir apik di depan gerbang sekolah. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung. Hey ! Mau kemana anak itu?. Entah, mengapa akhir-akhir ini Sungmin berubah bad mood dengannya.

Kyuhyun berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya. Untunglah Kyuhyun mempunyai kaki yang panjang. Jadi, ia tidak perlu susah-susah mengejar langkah Sungmin yang..errr kaki nya sedikit pendek itu.

"Ya ! Min... kau mau kemana eoh!? Mobilnya ada di sana" Tunjuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya melirik sekilas dan selebihnya ia tak memperdulikannya. Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia sungguh bingung kenapa Sungmin bisa berubah dingin kepadannya. Eum ternyata uri Kyuhyun tidak sadar -_-

"Ishh ! Kyunnie kenapa mengikutu Minnie terus sih." Sungmin yang merasa jengah dengan Kyuhyun membalikkan badanya dan menatap Kyuhyun jengkel. Bukannya bersalah Kyuhyun terenyum lega. Setidaknnya kelinci imutnya ini masih berbicara kepadannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa Kyunnie tidak boleh mengikuti Minnie?" Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya ketanah. Kenapa Kyuhyun tak sadar kalau ia marah dengan Kyuhyun.

"Andweeeeeee ! Kyunnie tidak boleh mengikuti Sungmin . pergi sana ! " usir Sungmin dengan nada membentak. Selanjutnya ia melangkah gusar menjauhi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sempat kaget dengan teriakkan Sungmin. ternyata Sungminnya benar-benar marah.

"Kau kenapa Min? Kau marah?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Tanpa tersa mereka sedang berdiri di sebuah halte dekat sekolah mereka.

"Ne ! Minnie marah sama Kyunnie. Sebaiknya Kyunnie dengan ahjumma genit itu saja tidak usah memperdulikan Minnie." Sungmin berujar penuh emosi terlihat dari ia mengambil nafas yang kembang kempis. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati sekarang ia menyadari kalau Sungmin-nya tengah cemburu ^.^

Ckittttt

Suara decitan bus menghentikan percakapan mereka. Sungmin berjalan cepat memasuki bus. Kyuhyun pun masuk ke dalam bus. Dia tidak ingin namja manis nya ini terjadi apa-apa. Karena yang ia tahu Sungmin sama sekali tidak pernah naik bus selama hidupnya. Jadi wajarkan Kyuhyun khawatir.

Suasana dalam bus sangat ramai. Mengingat ini adalah jam pulang anak sekolah. Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia baru ingat kalau ia sangat takut akan keramaian. Ia menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang, ia berharap Kyuhyun menyusulnya ke dalam bus. Namun, mata bulatnya tak menemukkan Kyuhyun di sana bahkan untuk keluar saja itu tidak mungkin. Dalam bus ini sangat padat.

Bugh

Seseorang menyenggol bahu Sungmin membuat Sungmin teerjerembab denagn tidak elitnya. Sungmin mengaduh lirih.

"Ah mianhae nona" ujar seseorang itu. Seraya membantu Sungmin berdiri.

"Ne gweanchana." Ucap Sungmin. ia meringis pelan saat dengkulnya berdenyut nyeri. Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin menolong, tapi ia ingin mengetes seberapa beraninya Sungmin kalau tidak ada orang terdekatnya di sisi nya.

.

.

.

.

Bus mulai berjalan. Sungmin agak risih dngan ahjusii di sampingnya ini. Orang tua itu berkali-kali mencuri pandang dengan Sungmin. sungmin bergeser sedit guna memberi jarak dengan ahjussi itu. Ia sangat teramat takut, orang tua itu menatap Sungmin seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Semakin Sungmin menggeserkan posisi nya ahjussi itu semakin mendekat kearhnya.

Plukk

Sungmin merasakan tangan ahjusi itu berada di bokongnnya. 'hiks kenapa dengan ahjussi ini' batin Sungmin. ia tak sanggup untuk mencegah perbuatan pelecehan ahjussi itu. Ia takut seharusnnya ia tidak perlu sok berani naik bus. Air matanya mulai menetes ia mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Kenapa tidak ada yang menolongnnya. Kenapa tidak ada yang memukul kepala ahjusii itu.

"Hiks Kyunnie~" Sungmin berujar lirih. Ahjussi itu mendekat ke arah Sungmin.

"Bokong mu sangat kenyal. Cantik." Bisik ahjussi itu. Sungmin di buatnya merinding. 'seseorang tolong Minnie.' Ingin rasanya ia berteriak seperti itu. Tapi bibirnya terasa keluh untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Bugh

Buagh

Bugh

"Dasar kau Ahjussi mesum ! mau membuat pelecehan di dalam bis eoh!?" suara itu— Sungmin membuka matanya. Ia melihat sosok yang ia kagumi sedang memberikan pukulan bertubi-tubi terhadap ahjussi mesum itu. Penumpang dalam bus itu pun turut menghakimi ahjussi itu.

"Hentikan ! sebaiknya kita bawa saja orang ini ke kantor polisi biar di deberi hukuman." Usul sang sopir. Kemudia mereka menyeret ahjussi itu keluar bus.

Sungmin terduduk lemas. Kenapa ia hari ini sangat sial. Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan langsung mmemeluk pemuda manis yang sedang terisak itu kedalam sebuah pelukkan melindungi.

"Hiks Kyunnie~" isak Sungmin semakin keras. Kyuhyun berusaha menuntun Sungmin keluar bus.

"Sssttt~ uljima ne." Kyuhyun mengusap-usap punggung bergetar itu. Kalau boleh jujur ia sangat sakit melihat orang yang di sayanginya menangis sepilu itu.

"Minnie takut Kyunnie. Hiks" Sungmin mengeratkan pelukkannya. Ada rasa lega di hatinya. Kyuhyun-nya masih peduli melindunginya. Ia merasa bodoh kenapa ia tadi mendiamkan Kyuhyun. Coba kalau tidak ada Kyuhyun. Mungkin ia... ah~ mengingatnya saja Sungmin tak mau.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja ne?" ajak Kyuhyun. Dan dibalas anggukan dari Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

^^My Bunny Childish^^

Sungmin terlelap di punggung Kyuhyun. Setelah turun dari halte Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk jalan kaki saja. Karena jarak ke rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh.

"Kyunnie~?" panggil Sungmin manja.

"Hm?"

"Minnie berat tidak?" Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyyan itu.

"Aniyoo Minnie tidak berat." Bohong Kyuhyun. Asal kalian tahu kelinci gendut ini sangat lah berat.

"Jinja?"

"Eummm"

"..."

"..."

Tidak ada lagi percakapan di antara mereka untuk beberapa saat.

"Kyunnie~" panggil Sungmin lagi

"Ye?"

"Minnie takutt."Ujar Sungmin, ia melesakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memperlambat langkahnya, kilasan kejadian tadi ternyata membuat Sungmin trauma. Kyuhyun mengusap tangan Sungmin yang mengalun di lehernya.

"Tenanglah mulai sekarang Kyunnie akan menjaga Minnie." Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya kemudian ia mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Kyunnie~"

"Cheonmanayo chagiiie~"

"Kyunnie.."

"Wae chagiee?"

"Minnie mengantuk." Sungmin terlihat sudah ingin memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi Sungmin agar tak terjatuh.

"Nee tidur lah"

"Kyunnieeeee saranghaeee" Bisik Sungmin tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menhentikkan langkahnya dan menolehkan wajah nya melihat wajah damai Sungmin. sedetik kemudian ia mengulas senyum tulus.

"Nado Saranghae Ming."

.

.

.

.

Heechul tampak asik menikmati tontonan yang disajikan di layar kaca itu. "Hah~anak itu kemana? Jam segini belum juga pulang."Gumam Heechul. Ia meraih ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja. Kemudian ia seperti mendial seseorang.

Tutt

"Yeoboseo" seseorang menjawab panggilan Heechul.

"Ah Kyunnie. Kalian kemana eoh?" bentak Heechul

"Asihhh Eomma jangan marah-marah dulu sekarang tolong buka kan pintu. Ini sangat berat Eomma" terdengar nada memelas dari Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar" Heehul mematikkan ponselnya dan segera beranjak menuju pintu.

Cklekk

"Kyu ada apa dengan Sungmin?" Heechul terlihat sangat panik melihat wajah Kyuhyun penuh dengan keringat apalagi dengan Sungmin yang berada di gendongannya.

"Ceritannya panjang Eomma, aku ingin membaringkan Sungmin terlebih dahulu." Kyuhyun hendak melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamarnya, seruan Heechul membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Yak Cho ! baringkan Sungmin di kamar ku." Seru Heechul keras. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Aish~" dengan berat hati Kyuhyun melangkah ke kamar Heechul.

Dengan perlahan-lahan ia membaringkan tubuh mungil itu di atas kasur. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lama. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah polos Sungmin seperti malaikat. Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang. " tidur lah nae chagi. Jaljayo~"

Chu~

Kyuhyun mencium pelan dahi Sungmin dan kemudian menarik selimut untuk mentupi tubuh itu agar hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun dengan setumpuk buku di tangannya. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik memainkan PSP di tangannya. Hari ini merupkkan hari Minggu wajar kalau saat ini Kyuhyun bersantai-santai di kamarnya.

"Kyunnie~" panggil Sungmin. namun tak ada respon dari namja tinggi itu, membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya bertanda kesal.

"Yak ! KYUNNIIEEEEEE..." teriak Sungmin. kesabarannya telah di ujung batas. Tak tahu kah namja itu kalau tubuh kecilnya itu tidak kuat untuk mengangkat buku-buku itu. Teriakan yang melengking itu membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget. Hampir saja PSP nya itu jatuh kelantai.

"Ah Ming. Wae?" ada nada kesal yang di ucapkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sangat kesal apabila ada seseorang menganggunya berpacaran dengan sang kekasih (red : PSP). Sungmin menundukkan kepalannya takut. Ia tak pernah di bentak seperti itu. Kyuhyun yang tadinya ingin meledak karena jengkel langsung merasa bersalah. Ditariknya tubuh Sungmi kedalam pelukkannya membuat buku yang di bawa Sungmin tadi berjatuhan di lantai.

"Hiks~" isakkan lolos dari bibir kissble itu. entahlah, Sungmin gampang sekali sensitif Mingu-Minggu ini.

"Mianhae Kyunnie tak bermaksud membentak Minnie." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut seraya mengusap lembut punggung Sungmin.

"Kenapa Sungminnie ke kamar Kyunnie. heum?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin menegakkan wajahnya guna menatap Kyuhyun.

"Hiks..Minnie hanya hiks..mau belajar hikksss dengan Kyunnie. Hiks ~"Sungmin menjawab dengan sesegukkan ia memeluk Kyuhyun semakin erat.

"Ah baiklah~" Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin kedalam pangkuan. Ia memungut buku Sungmin yang tadinya terjatuh di lantai.

"Cha~ Minnie mau belajar yang mana?"

"Minnie mau belajar Matematikka. Tadi Minnie kena hukum Jung Songsaenim membersihkan toilet siswa." Membayangkan itu saja membuat Sungmin sebal. Kyuhyun hampir meledak tawanya akibat ekspresi Sungmin yang berubah-ubah.

"Ne Minnie akan membantu Minnie asal..." Kyuhyun sengaja mengantungkan ucapaanya membuat Sungmin mengernyit bingung.

"Asal apa Kyunnie?" desak Sungmin. Kyuhyun menampilkan seringainnya yang selama ini di pelihara (?) nya dengan baik. 'mumpung Appa dan Eomma lagi ke China. Sebaiknya aku mengambil kesempatan ini. Kekekekeke' batin Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan mesum.

"Asal Minnie mau memenuhi persyaratan yang Kyunnie ajukan."

"Syarat?" Tanya Sungmin bingung. wajah polos itu membuat fikiran seringaian mesum tercetak dengan jelas. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya, tangan besarnya mengelus pipi putih Sungmin.

"Ne kalau Minnie mau minta bantuan kepada Kyunnie, Minnie harus memenuhi syaratnya." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi. matanya sudah beralih ke bibir semerah cherry itu. Sungguh, selama ini ia bertahan hanya karena ada Heechul yang selalu mengganggunya untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan Sungmin.

"Eng.. apa syarat nya Kyunnie?" Tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan polos nya. Oh God ! wajah Sungmin membuat iblis Kyuhyun bangkit. Ah, Sungmin dalam zona bahaya.

"Begini.. syaratnya Minnie harus memenuhi apapun permintaan Kyunnie. Otte?" Sungmin tampak menimang-nimang syarat yang Kyuhyun ajukkan. setelah lima belas menit Sungmin berfikir, Akhitnya ia menganggukan kepalanya dan menampilkan senyuman termanisnya.

"Ne Minnie bakal memenuhi apaun yang Kyunnie minta."

"Jeongmal?"

"Heeummmm"

Great !

dalam hati Kyuhyun bersorak gembira. Apapun? Hemm... berarti aku bisaaa,... Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila saat membayangkan permintaannya nanti. Baiklah kelinci kecil sekarang kau sudah masuk kedalam perangkap srigala. kekekekek~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc or End ?**

**Annyeong Readers~**

**Aku kembali lagi membawa Chapter ke 4.**

**Apakah ini ke pendekan? ya saya tahu itu. Pekerjaan menumpuk membuat saya kehilangan mood buat nulis. apakah ff mengecewakan? KyuMin momen ya kurang? typo bertebaran? Haduuhhhh,,, maafkan daku bila terdapat banyak kesalahan Readers ku.**

**Huaaaaa~ setelah melihat KyuMin moment bertebaran di SS5 Bnagkok #kyaaaaaa membuat semangat ku untuk mengupdate . Mianhae ne update nya udah lama, sungguh aku ngga da feell buat nulis. Ah berhubung masih suasana lebaran Reva mengucapkan Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin ^.^v**

**Ohya sekedar pemberitahuan ini akun aku yang baru chinguduel. Akun yang lama ngga bisa di buka lagi *Hiks**

**Jadi, semuannya pindah kesini semua.**

**Buat yang udah ngereview di chap 3 saya ucapkan Gamshamnidaa*bungkuk-bunkuk**

**Sekian cuap-cuapnya...**

**Mohon review nya**

**Big Thanks :**

**L Hyemi, abilhikma, pumkinsparkyumin, ckhislsm137,sitapumpkinelf, ChoLee, deviyanti137, minnie kyumin, ammyikmubmik, 137Line, lenyclouds, minoru, lee minji elf, keykyu, Guest, evilbunny, chu, AnieJOY'ERS, winecouple, emily park, nova137.**

**Akhir kata GamsaHae \(^o^)/**

**Kritik dan saran saya butuhkan.. ^^**

**SarangHae nae readers :***

Mind to Review?


	5. Chapter 5

"Kalau begitu cium Kyunnie?" Pinta Kyuhyun dengan senyum tanpa dosanya.

"Baiklah sini." Sungmin mendekat dan..

Cup~

Kyuhyun tanpa merengut. "Ming kenapa di pipi?"

"Jadi, Kyunnie mau di mana?"

"Di sini.." Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada bibirnya yang tebal itu. Sungmin yang pikirannya polos itu mau-mau aja mencium bibir tebal itu membuat Kyuhyun tertawa puas.

Chu~

Sungmin hendak mau melepaskan ciuman itu tapi Kyuhyun lebih cekatan memegang tengkuk Sungmin membuat bibir Sungmin menubruk kembali ke bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin intens mencium Sungmin ia mengemut dan mengigit bibir Sungmin meminta akses untuk mengesplor gua hangat Sungmin. karena refleks Sungmin membuka mulutnya.

Sungmin merasa sesak di bagian dadanya. Ia pun memeukul dada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun pun melepaskannya. Ia tersenyum mentap wajah yang memerah karena kehabisan nafas. Di ciumnya kembali bibir pinkish itu hanya menempel tak lebih.

"Good boy." Ujar nya seraya menepuk kepala Sungmin pelan. Dasar Cho Kyuhyun mempunyai seribu akal untuk mengambil keuntungan dengan kepolosan Sungmin. mungkin kalau Sungmin tidak mempunyai sifat yang Childish bisa-bisa dia di tendang. Kekekek ^^

.

.

.

.

My Bunny Childish

Presented by :

Reva Kyuminelf

Main cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Summary :

Sungmin dititipkan kepada Heechul. Sifatnya yang childish membuat orang harus sabar menghadapinya. Tapi, bagaimana dengan anak nya Heechul yang terkenal dengan evil nya.? *pantas kah ini di sebut summary? hihiihi

Warning :

YAOI, BL, tidak sesuai EYD, Typo bertebaran, NO BASH NO FLAME, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak satu jam ini Kyuhyun hanya mendesah menghela nafas berat melihat kelakuan bunny cute nya ini. "Ayolah Min kenapa kau tidak bisa bisa terus Eoh.?" Dan untuk kesekian kalinya juga Kyuhyun bertanya seperti itu.

"Hehehehe~ Kyunnie. Minnie itu bingung dengan penjelasan Kyunnie yang berbelit-belit begitu." Ujar Sungmin seraya mempoutkan bibirnya.

Doeng

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk miliknya. Dari tadi ia sudah melakukan tehnik termudah dan tercepat agar Sungmin dapat memahami pelajaran yang ia berikan. Namun, apa daya Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya memakan keripik dan menanggapinya dengan manggut-manggut entah mengerti atau tidak. Ia melirik Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya. Ah, jangan lupakan bibir yang masih terpout dan memasang pose berfikir yang sangat imuet. Sungguh, Kyuhyun tak tahan dan langsung bangkit mencium bibir itu sekilas. Membuat sang empunya bibir berjengkit kaget.

"Hah ~ baiklah Kyunnie akan mengajarkan lagi, tapi ingat Minnie harus bisa ne." Sungmin mengangguk semangat dan memposisikkan tubuhnya di depan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kuadrat 3 ini kau kalikan dengan dua ini maka Minnie bakal ketemu hasilnya." Jelas Kyuhyun. Kaca mata bening yang di pakainya membuat Kyuhyun semakin tampan. Sungmin memangku tangannya menatap wajah tampan itu mulutnya tak henti mengunyak keripik yang menimbulkan suara agak berisik. Penjelasan Kyuhyun tadi hanya di buatnya angin lalu. Menurutnya wajah tampan Kyuhyun lebih penting dari pada soal bodoh itu.

"Nah Minnie sekarang coba soal ini." Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya dan melihat wajah manis Sungmin tengah tersenyum tidak jelas kearahnya. "Min.. kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin menggeleng matanya tak lepas dari wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng ternyata Sungmin tidaak mendengarkannya. "Kau tidak mendengar ku eoh? Dan sibuk menatap ku dan Yakk ! sedari tadi kau makan terus. Aishhhh~ kau ingin membuat tubuh mu tambah gembul eoh.?"

"Hehehehe. Habisnya wajah Kyunnie tampan." Jawab Sungmin polos, Kyuhyun sangat gemas dengan Sungmin di angkatnya Sungmin ke pangkuannya.

Srettt

"Eh!?"

"Sekarang Minnie tidak dapat lagi melihat wajah Kyunnie. Minnie harus memperhatikkan penjelasan Kyunnie agar Minnie tidak di hukum Jung Songsae. Araseo?"Tanya Kyuhyun tepat di belakang telinga Sungmin.

Deg

Sungmin membisu ia hanya menganggukkan kepala tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sungmin memegang jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak dengan kencang. Apalagi posisi mereka yang seperti orang berpelukkan. Sungmin di depan dan Kyuhyun di belakang. 'Kenapa dengan jantung Minnie'.

Kyuhyun merasa senng dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Ia menompang dagu nya di bahu Sungmin, sehingga ia dapat mencium dan menghirup bau vanila yang menguar dari tubuh Sungmin. dia berharap tidak ada yang menganggu moment mereka.

.

.

.

^^My Bunny Childish^^

.

.

.

Sejam telah berlalu dengan sabar Kyuhyun mengajari Sungmin. yah walau terkadang bunny cute nya ini sering mengeluh. Kyuhyun memberikkan soal kepada Sungmin, saat ini Sungmin tengah serius mengerjakkan soal yang di berikkan Kyuhyun ia begitu semangat mengingat tawaran yang Kyuhyun berikan kepadannya. Apabila ia bisa menjawab soal Kyuhyun minimal 6 maka ia akan di traktir permen kapas. Huaaa ! Sungmin sangat suka dengan permen kapas. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul saat Sungmin yang begitu serius, ia bisa melihat sisi Sungmin yang dewasa. Apa beginikah kalau Sungmin tidak mempunyai sifat yang Childis? Ah! Kyuhyun lebih suka Sungmin yang polos.

"Kyunnie sudah?" ucapan Sungmin membangunkan kembali Kyuhyun ke alam sadarnya. Kyuhyun pun melihat hasil Sungmin. lagi-lagi ia tersenyum puas. Ia mencium pipi gembul Sungmin.

"Kajja kita beli permen kapas." Sungmin yang mendengarnya sontak memeluk Kyuhyun menciumi seluruh wajah tampan itu.

"Woahh ! begitu sengannya eoh?"

"Ne Kyunnie kajja kita beli permen kapasssss...permen kapas aku menunggu mu" teriak Sungmin penuh dengan semangat. Kyuhyun tertawa bahagia ia pun menggendong Sungmin menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

^^My Bunny Childish^^

.

.

.

.

.

"Mashita..." Sungmin berkali-kalai meneriakkan kata enak saat di tangannya memegang dua permen kapas sekaligus. Mereka saat ini berada di taman tak jauh dari rumah Kyuhyun. Suasana di taman ini sangat ramai mengingat hari ini hari minggu. Banyak sepasang kekasih memadu kasih di tempat ini, ada juga keluarga yang mengadakkan acara piknik. Ah,, hari yang begitu menyenagkan.

Mereka duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di bawah pohon maple. Kyuhyun sibuk menatap wajah Sungmin yang sedang memakan permen kapas sesekali ia menghapus sisa permen kapas yang melekat di bibir Sungmin. "Sayang hati-hati makannya, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja." Sungmin tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie mau?"Tawar Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng

"Tidak kau saja yang makan. Kyunnie tidak suka makan yang manis nanti gigi Kyunnie bisa ompong."Tolak Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang, tangannya yang besar itu mengelus surai hitam halus milik Sungmin. ia begitu menyukai rambut halus ini.

"Minnie tunggu sebentar di sini ne. Jangan kemana-mana Kyunnie mau membeli minuman dulu." Pesan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk patuh kemudian Kyuhyun beranjak menuju stand minuman yang ada di taman itu

"Eummm" Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat penjual minuman, Sungmin kembali memakan permen kapasnya.

.

.

.

.

"Chagie lihat anak ini dia lucu sekali." Seorang yeoja berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin. namja dan yeoja itu sangat mengaggumi wajah manis Sungmin yang menggemaskan apalagi permen kapas yang melumuri mulutnya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya sang namja. Sungmin menatap tak peduli orang di depannya ini. Biarlah orang ini memperhatikkannya karena ia begitu menikmati mari memakan permen kapasnya.

"Ne. Tapi, dimana orang tuannya ya?" sang yeoja melirik kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari orang tua Sungmin. Sungmin bagaikkan anak yang di tinggal ke dua orang tuannya.

Sang yeoja mendekat dan mencubit gemas pipi Sungmin membuat pipi putih itu menimbulkan warna merah. Sungmin menhentikkaan aktivitasnya dan menatap takut ke dua orang itu. Sungmin beringsut dari tempat duduknya.

"Yeobo kau membuatnya takut." Ujar sang namja. Sang yeoja tak mendengarkan ia malah mendekati Sungmin menelusuri wajah tanpa noda itu, tiba-tiba saja yeoja mata yeoja itu berair ada sesuatu di mata yeoja itu_seperti kerinduan pada seseorang. Yeoja tersebut memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

"Aku ingin dia Yeobo. Dia seperti anak kita. Dia kembali hiks.." Wanita itu terisak dengan keras membuat baju yang di kenakkan Sungmin basah. Sang namja menarik istrinya untuk menjauh dari tubuh Sungmin. Namun, sang istri tidak mau dan makin mengeratkan pelukkanya. Sungmin merasa sesak. Yeoja di depannya ini sangat agresif. Permen kapas yang di pegangnya jatuh ketanah ia mentap permennya dengan sendu. Bibirnya bergetar air matanya sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mata.

"Hueeee~ permen kapas Minnieee..hikkss Hueeeee~~" Sungmin menangis meraung-raung. Yeoja yang memeluknya tadi menatap Sungmin panik.

"Hikss cupp..cupp.. diam anak ku Eomma disini." Ujar Yeoja itu. Sang suami hanya mentap diam istrinya, diliahat dari wajahnya ada raut sedih.

"Yeobo dia bukan anak kita. Dia sudah tidak ada di sini." Yeoja itu menjrit tak terima. Kembali ia memeluk Sungmin.

"Andwe..amdweee dia anak ku Kim Seo jin..Hiks..."

"Bukan ! kau bukan Eomma ku. Eomma ku berada di Jepang_Hueee Kyunnieeeee~~~ " suara Sungmin melengking. Orang-orang yang berada di sana menatap heran ke tiga orang disana.

"Mereka kenapa? Apa baru bertemu eoh? " Tanggap orang-orang di sana.

.

.

.

.

"Gomawo ahjussi" Kyuhyun mengambil minumannya dan memberikkan beberapa lembaran won kepada sang penjual. Senyum yang menawan tak lepas dari bibir tebal itu. "Ah Minnie pasti suka dengan ice cream ini."

"Hueee Kyuunnieeee~~~" Kyuhyun menghentikkan langkahnya. Ia begitu mengenal suara itu. —Sungmin ada apa dengan sang bunny cutenya. Tanpa menunggu lagi Kyuhyun langsung bergegas menuju tempat ia di mana meninggalkan Sungmin.

Di lihatnya dua orang yang tak di kenalnya berada di tempat Sungmin berada. Seoarang yeoja menangis meraung-raung di pelukkan Sungmin dan namja terlihat seperti menenangkan sang yeoja. Kyuhyun dapat melihat raut ketakutan di wajah Sungmin.

"Hoss..hosshhh.. Ming~ " Kyuhyun berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia begitu kwatir dengan keadaan Sungmin.

"Kyunnie hikss..." Kyuhyun menatap garang yeoja itu. Yeoja itu telah membuat Sungminnya menangis. Kyuhyun mendorong wanita itu.

"Apa-apaan kau eoh? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sungmin? mau menyakitinya eoh?" bentak Kyuhyun pada yeoja itu. Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh bergetar itu. Sungmin meremas kemeja yang di pakai Kyuhyun, Sungmin melirik yeoja yang masih terduduk mentap ia dengan penuh kerinduan. Terselip rasa iba melihat yeoja itu.

Suami yeoja itu membantu istrinya berdiri. "Jeongmal mianhamnida Tuan atas kelakuan istri saya. Sungguh, kami tidak ada maksud untuk menyakiti adik anda. Istri saya sedang mengalami goncangan batin, putri kami sebulan yang lalu meninggal karena kecelakkan, begitu istri saya melihat adik anda istri saya menganggap putri kami hidup kembali, karena wajah adik anda dan putri sangat lah mirip." Ujar sang namja. Sang namja juga menitikkan air matanya, sungguh ia pun juga ingin memeluk Sungmin. ia mengelus punggung istrinya yang masih terisak di pelukannya.

"Anakku ia belum mati. Belum." Istrinya menggeleng keras seraya menggumamkan nama sang anak.

"sekali lagi maafkan kami." Sang namja membungkuk dan berjalan menjauh dari KyuMin.

"Tunggu !" seru Sungmin. ia berlari dan memeluk kedua orang itu. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya diam. Sungmin menghapus air mata yeoja itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ahjumma jangan nangis lagi ne. Ingat ahjumma iklaskanlah putri ahjumma agar ia tenang disana. Ahjumma boleh menganggap ku anak ahjumma asalkan ahjumma jangan menangis lagi." Wanita itu tersenyum melihat wajah Sungmin di elusnya wajah Sungmin.

"Hikss.. kau memang mirip dengan putri ku. Terimaksaih dan maaf tadi sudah membuat mu takut." Ujar wanita itu. Wanita itu memeluk Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sungmin berjalan kearah Kyuhyun di hapusnya air mata yang masih menetes di kedua mata bulatnya. "Yak ! jangan menagis lagi."

"Hiks Kyunniee" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun kejadian tadi sungguh membuat ia merasa terharu.

"Sudah sebaiknya kita pulang." Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin sebelum ia melanjutkan langkahnya ia teringat ice cream yang tadi ia beli.

"Ah iya, ini ice cream untuk mu."

"Woahhh ice creamm !" teriak Sungmin girang ia melompat-lompat senang. Diraihnya ice cream dengan ukuran jumbo itu dan melahapnya dengan cepat.

'ck ! secepat itu mood nya berubah'

.

.

.

.

.

^^My Bunny Childish^^

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di kelas XA sangat ribut mengingat tak ada guru yang hadir lebih tepatnya belum. Wookie yang sedari tadi memeperhatikkan Sungmin yang hanya diam mulai bertanya. "Min kenapa hari ini kau terlihat murung?" Sungmin menghela nafas.

"Wooki tau tidak kemari ada ahjumma yang mengatakkan kalau Minnie mirip dengan anaknya." Ryeowook menautkan alisnya.

"Kau mirip anaknya.?"

"Ne, ia menangis di pelukkan Minnie. Awalnya minnie takut dengannya apalagi waktu itu permen kapas Minnie terjatuh. Kau tahu ! permen kapas itu pemberian dar Kyunnie. Heuh!" Ryeowook tertawa keras mendengar cerita Sungmin. sahabatnya ini sedih karena mendengar cerita ahjumma itu atau karena permen kapasnya yang terjatuh.

"Ishh Wokkie kenapa tertawa. Minnie lagi cerita sedih malah tertawa harusnya Wookie menagis bukkannya tertawa begitu. Seperti orang gila saja" gerutu Sungmin. wokkie memgang perutnya yang sedari tadi sakit karena tertawa.

"Hahahaha Aigooo Ming aku tertawa karena mendengar kau bererita. Kau itu murung karena Ahjumma itu atau karena permen kapas mu yang terjatuh."

"Eumm ya kerena permen kapas lah. Eh !" Sungmin menutup mulutnya saat menyebutkan alasannya. " Eumm karena Ahjumma itu juga." Ryeowook mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja Min."

Tak lama kemudian Songsaenim masuk ke kelas. "Hari ini kita akan mengadakkan lomba lari melawan kelas XI B. Sekarang gantilah pakaian kalian dengan pakaian olahraga. Saya menunggu kalian di lapangan." Mereka semua mengangguk patuh dan mulai bergegas ke kamar ganti.

"Heuhh berati aku melawan kelas nenek sihir itu."

"Siapa yang nenek sihir Min?" Tanya Ryeowook

"Orang yang mau merebut Kyunnie dari Minnie."

Di lain tempat..

"Ingat kalian harus melakukannya sebaik mungkin." Ujar yeoja kepada dua orang namja di depannya.

"Tenang saja Vick. Asal kami dapat imbalan yang seimbang." Ujar salah satu namja berambut pirang itu. Seputung asap rokok di tangan kedua orang namaj itu menandakkan kalau mereka ini anak berandalan.

"Untuk itu kalian tak usah kahawatir. Aku sudah menyiapkannya." Seringaian mengerikkan tercipta di bibir wanita itu. Dua orang namja itu tertawa puas.

"Senag bekerjasama dengan mu Vict." Dua namja itu berlalu setelah mengambil amplop bewarna coklat di tangan wanita tadi.

"Lee Sungmin saat nya kita bermain. "

HA HA HA AHA

.

.

.

.

.

^^My Bunny Childish^^

.

.

.

.

.

"Ming ini penentuan kau harus bisa mengalahkan kelas XI B ne.?" Ryewook memberi semangat ke Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk paham. Ia mengikat tali sepatunya agar tak terlepas.

"Dengar ! kau harus berhati-hati ne, mungkin mereka sudah melakukan sesuatu kepada mu."

"Kau tenang saja Wookie."

"Lee Sungmin sekarang giliran mu." Ujar Kim Song saenim. Sungmin maju melangkah ke garis start. Jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang. Dalam hatinya ia sangat takut. Ia menoleh ke sang lawan. Dia dapat melihat seringaian mengerikkan di bibir namja itu. Namun, Sungmin bertekat ia harus memenagkan perlombaan ini. Harus !

"Lee Sungmin Hwaiting !" semua teman Sungmin memebrikan semangat. Sungmin tersenyum menampilkan sedertan gigi putihnya.

"Kyaaaaa ! Kyeoptaaaaa..." semua orang histeris di buatnya saat melihat senyum menggemaskan itu.

Sungmin sudah berancang ancang..

Hana

Dul

Set

Pluitttttt

Sungmin memulai larinya ia begitu bersemangat. Orang yang menjadi lawannya sengaja memelankan larinya.

Sungmin saat ini memimpin. Sorak sorai memeriahkan perlombaan ini. 'yah sedikit lagi Minnie kau pasti bisa.' Sungmin memberikkan semangat untuk dirinya. Sampai...

Brukkk

Namja yang jadi lawannya mendorong Sungmin kedepan. Sungmin tersungkur lututnya berdarah. Sungmin meringis sakit.

"Akhh.. Appooo~"

"Sungmin ! cepat bawa ia ke ruang UKS."

"Neomu Appooo.. Wokkie." Sungmin memegang lututnya yang begitu nyeri. Apalagi darah mengucur deras.

"Ssttt kita akan segera mengobatinya min."

"Hiksss Kyunnie Minnie sakittt"

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang asyik mendribble bola. Saat ini dia sedang berlatih memainkan bola basket.

Duk

Duk

Duk

Plung

Bola nya berhasil masuk ke dalam ring memebuat sahabatnya berdecak kagum. "Woah ! kau semakin hebat Kyu."

"Ck ! tak usah terlalau memuji Hae." Kyuhyun mengambil handuk dan mengelap tubuhnya yang di basahi oleh keringat.

"Aku tak memuji itu memang kenyataan. " Donghae duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Ia pun mengambil minum untuknya dan untuk Kyuhyun.

Glek

Gelek

"Kau juga hebat Hae."

"Hebat apannya?"

"Hebat dalam mengelabui para wanita." Gurau Kyuhyun dan sukses mendapatkan sikutan di perutnya. Mereka pun memulai obrolan yang mengasikkan.

"Sunbae.. sunbae.. !" seorang namja nerd mendatangi Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Ia mengatur nafasnya. Donghae dan Kyuhyun saling melirik.

"Eumm Sungmin ia—"

"Ada apa dengan Sungmin." Kyuhyun memotong ucapan si namja nerd. "Jelaskan ada apa?"

"Yak ! Kyu dia belum menjelaskan apa-apa malah kau potong." Sela Donghae.

"Sungmin ia terjatuh saat lomba lari tadi. Sekarang ia berada di UKS."

"APAAAAA !" O.O

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah a..appo Hyung." Ujar Sungmin ia meringis saat kapas yang sudah berisikkan alkohol itu menyapa luka nya.

"Sttt tenanglah ini hanya perih sedikit."Sosok itu tersenyum memperlihatkan dimpel nya membuat ia semkin tampan saja. "Cha~ selesai." Sosok itu membereskan peralatan medisnya dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Sungmin.

"Apa masi sakit?" tanya nya. Sungmin mengangguk. "Eum perkenalkan aku Choi Siwon." Namja yang di ketahui bernama Siwon itu menyodorkan tangannya dan di balas Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin."

"Nama yang bagus."

"Eh !?"

"Yah, namu bagus seperti orangnya cantik." Sungmin merona di buatnya, malu-malu ia mentap Siwon.

"Aku namja Hyung. Jadi, aku tampan."awalnya Siwon terkejut mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin namja berwajah manis melebihi manisnya gula adalah seorang namja #abang won lebay -_-

Siwon tertawa ia mengusap rambut Sungmin. "Mianhae aku kira kau itu yeoja." Sungmin mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal

"ishh ~ kenapa semua orang melihat Minnie selalu menganggap Minnie yeoja sih."

"Hhahahah karena kau cantik."

"ishh Hyunnnggg~"

"Hahahahahah"

.

.

.

.

Drap

Drap

Drap

Langkah tergesa-gesah itu menelusuri lorong menuju UKS. Kyuhyun sanga panik saat apau yang berhubungan denga Sungmin, Sungmin menurutnya adalah segala-galanya untuk nya. Kyuhyun telah sampai di depan ruang UKS di bukanya dengan tak sabaran pintu itu sehingga menimbulkan suara yang sangat menganggu.

"Sungmin !" teriak Kyuhyun mata nya berpendar menelisik setiap sudut di ruangan itu. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sebuah tirai. Suara tawa pertama kali di dengarnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum lega itu suara Sungmin, namun senyum nya segera pudar saat ia juga mendengar suara namja yang juga tertawa. Kyuhyun menggeram di bukanya tirai itu. Sungmin dan Siwon yang sibuk bergurau itu menghentikkan tawanya.

"Kyunnieee~~~" teriak Sungmin tangannya menggapai-gapai tubuh Kyuhyun untuk segera memeluknya. Kyuhyun menurut di rengkuhnya tubuh berisi itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Ming?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Ia membolak-balikkan tubuh Sungmin guna mencari luka yang menggores tubuh Sungmin.

"Yang ini sakit Kyunnie." Tunjuk Sungmin pada lututnya yang di perban. Kyuhyun menatap miris lutut Sungmin.

"Fuhhh...fuhhhhh..." Kyuhyun meniup-niup luka itu berusah meringan kan rasa perih. "Apa masih sakit?"

"Ne. Lebih baik Kyunnie peluk Minnie saja. Tubuh Minnie masih lemas." Ujarnya. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh itu. Matanya tak sengaja menatap sosok tinggi yang masih duduk di sisi ranjang Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Dia siapa Ming?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan.

"Eoh ! dia Siwon Hyung yang sudah mengobati luka ku Kyunnie." Kyuhyun hanya berde-oh menjawab ucapan Sungmin. Siwon tampak jengah melihat kemesraan antara dua sejoli ini ia berdiri dan berdehem demi melegakkan tenggorokkanya.

"Ekhmmm ! Minnie saya permisi keluar dulu ne. Kau istirahatlah jangan banyak bergerak kondisi tubuh mu belim fit." Ujar Siwon ia mengelus kepala Sungmin tanpa peduli akan tatapan pembunuh yang di layangkan Kyuhyun terhadapnya. Kyuhyun menyentakkan tangan Siwon.

"Ne Siwon hyung. Gomawo sudah merawat ku." Siwon tersenyum

"Jangan berlama-lama kalau mau keluar ya keluar saja. "ucapan pedas Kyuhyun kembali terdengar. Siwon nampak menatap tak suka Kyuhyun, akhirnya Siwon pun bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sekarang tinggal Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di ruangan itu. "Ming ingat ya ! Kau itu hanya milik ku, tak ada yang boleh menyentuh apa yang ada pada diri mu. Arra?" ucap Kyuhyun posesif, berkali-kali ia mencium dahi Sungmin.

"Berarti Appa, Eomma, Ahjumma, dan Ahjussi tak boleh juga menyentuh Minnie?" Kyuhyun tampak memutar bola mata nya. Ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajah Sungmin.

"Itu terkecuali sayang~ maksud ku namja yang bernama Siwon itu tak boleh lagi menyentuh mu." Sungmin mengangguk menjawab pertannyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin di atas bed, "Istirahatlah aku akan menemani mu disini." Kyuhyun menggeser sedikit tubuh Sungmin kemudian ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ruang kosong samping Sungmin. sungmin memiringkan posisinya menghadap dada bidang Kyuhyun, memeluk tubuh jangkung itu dan di balas dengan senang hati oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie~"

"Hemmm?"

"Minnie mau Bunny?" Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya.

"Bunny tidak ada di sini." Jawab Kyuhyun datar

"Tapi aku mau Bunny..Bunny..Bunny Kyunniee~" Sungmin merengek semakin menjadi. Di tarik-tariknya seragam yang dipakai Kyuhyun

"Aishhh~ kau tidur saja."

Pokk pokkk pokkk

Kyuhyun menepuk pantat Sungmin layaknya seorang bayi yang sedang menagis mau meminta susu. Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya. Kyuhyun nya tak mengerti kalau ia sedang sakit begini boneka kelinci bewarna pink itu selalu di sampingnya. Namun, begitu ia tetap tersenyum setidaknya ada yang menemaninnya saat ini menggantikkan sang Bunny yang sedang tergeletak di ranjang Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or End

.Kyaaaaa! akhirnya aku bisa meng_update FF yang udah jamuran ini...

Bagaimana readers Chapter ke 5 nya apa masih kurang panjang? Mianhae ne kalau di chap ini mengecewakkan readers.

Dan aku mau ngucapinn Happy 7th Anniversary KyuMin \(^_^)/

Semoga mereka selalu tetap Saling mencintai dan menebarkan moment-moment yang romantis dilayar mau pun di belakang layar ^^,

Aku ga banyak bacot Cuma mau minta kesediaan readers me_review FF abal ku ini ^^

Big thanks :

Pumpkinsparkyumin, deviyanti137, abilhikmah, KobayashiAde, ButtCouple137, zi'Pumpkins, sitapumkinelf, 137Line, Shywona489, minnie kyumin, 99Line, chu, winecouple, Guest, minoru, Lia kms.

Gomawo udah review di chap kemarin..

Akhir kata GamsaHae, maaf ga bisa balas satu-satu review nya -/\-

SarangHae Nae Readers #emmmuacccchhh :*

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mind to Review?


End file.
